Lost in the Woods
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Clarke est une fugitive recherchée par un assassin et vivant dans des motels miteux. Sa soeur Eliza est une gosse de riche, fêtant sa vie parfaite avec des amis et un petit copain à tomber. Seulement lorsque Clarke tente de renouer avec sa soeur après 6 ans d'ignorance, elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde que la vie de sa soeur est peut être encore plus compliquée que la sienne.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy and Clarke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke est une jeune fugitive recherchée par un assassin et vivant dans des motels miteux. Sa soeur Eliza est une gosse de riche, fêtant sa vie parfaite avec des amis et un copain beau comme un dieu. Seulement lorsque Clarke tente de renouer avec sa soeur après six ans d'ignorance, elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde que la vie de sa soeur est peut être encore plus compliquée que la sienne. Perdue dans les mensonges, les meurtres et les dires de sa soeur Eliza, Clarke devra faire des choix : qui croire, qui sauver, qui est sa soeur ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bip ... bip ... bip ...

Les voitures passent à une vitesse folle devant la cabine téléphonique rouge de la vieille station essence. Leur moteur grondent au démarrage et ce son vient frapper de plein fouet la vitre salle de la cabine. A l'intérieur une jeune femme blonde entrelace nerveusement le fil autour de ses doigts, tentant de se concentrer sur le son rassurant du répondeur, ses oreilles sifflent et elle ressent un atroce mal de tête mais elle ne s'en formalise pas plus que ça. Plus tremblante que jamais, elle ose un rapide coup d'oeil sur l'extérieur et pousse un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant rien de suspect. Si jamais il arrive maintenant s'en est fini pour elle, la peur de le voir débarquer lui tord l'estomac et lui noue la gorge alors que bip sonore cesse enfin.

-"Allo ?!"

Clarke ressent un frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds alors que la voix résonne en boucle dans son esprit. Six ans. Six ans qu'elle n'a pas entendu cette douce voix féminine, six ans qu'elle a coupé tout contact avec cette vie et ce passé. Six ans qu'elle lui a tourné le dos, et pourtant Clarke soupire de soulagement comme ci enfin elle était saine et sauve.

-"Eliza ? Eliza c'est toi ?" demande-t-elle pour s'assurer de l'identité de sa correspondance.

-"Clarke ?" lui répond la voix surprise de sa soeur. "Clarke oh mon dieu c'est bien toi ?"

Malgré son anxiété et sa peur Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en réalisant que sa soeur est toujours là pour elle. La jolie blonde imagine la joie sur le visage d'Eliza, elle imagine le sourire qui trône sur ses lèvres et cela lui réchauffe le coeur. Elle a enfin tourné la page et oublié cette fameuse dispute qui les a séparé. Sa soeur jumelle, cette partie d'elle, lui a enfin pardonné ses erreurs.

-"Oui Eliza c'est bien moi" sourit Clarke en resserrant sa prise sur le téléphone.

-"Clarke comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué" rigole la voix de sa soeur avec une certaine légèreté. "Comment tu vas ?" demande-t-elle alors que Clarke se fige d'effroi.

Le plus lentement possible, comme pour garder encore un peu de bonheur, Clarke se tourne vers la vitre et regarde le parking remplit de voiture en tout genre. Parmi elles, il y a sa voiture, la voiture rouge qu'il faut fuir, il est ici. Merde ! Clarke s'empare en vitesse de son sac et balbutie rapidement quelques mots à sa soeur.

-"Ecoute Eliza, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu habites toujours dans la maison de papa ? J'arrive au plus vite, je ne suis plus qu'à quelques heures je fais de mon mieux" souffle-t-elle d'une traite avant de raccrocher le combiner et sortir de la cabine avec rapidité et une agilité lui permettant de se faire discrète.

Elle avance à petites foulées, le coeur lourd, entre les voitures et ne s'arrête même pas une seule seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Sa vie est en jeu, elle en a pleinement conscience et Clarke ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque, pas après celui qu'elle a prit en s'arrêtant pour appeler sa soeur. La jeune femme se sent comme la proie qui tente de fuir le fauve, comme mise à nue dans la foule, tellement visible telle une proie facile. Elle remercie dieu pour avoir mit des baskets et pas une de ses paires de talons qui aurait claqué contre le sol, la faisant tuer sur le coup.

Clarke ouvre finalement la portière de son quatre quatre noir et se glisse à l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible avant de claquer la portière et verrouiller les portes pour se rassurer de sa sécurité. Elle regarde rapidement sur les sièges arrières se souvenant de cette fois où il l'avait attrapé par derrière alors qu'elle se croyait saine et sauve. Bien heureusement cette fois ci il n'y a personne et elle enfonce la clé dans le point de contact. Elle porte une mains à ses tempes dégoulinantes de sang et elle passe les doigts dessus pour en enlever le maximum.

Jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur elle démarre le moteur et recule de sa place de parking alors qu'à cet instant précis un homme vêtu d'un costume noir court en sa direction avec un flingue dans la main. A en jugé par ce qu'elle voit, Clarke peut affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un calibre 45 qui vient se pointer en sa direction. Elle redouble de vitesse et recule sans réfléchir percutant une poubelle qui vient exploser sous le choc de la rencontre. Clarke tourne son volant et passe directement la troisième avant de quitter en vitesse le parking de la station, regardant derrière elle, elle comprend que l'homme a tiré sur la gâchette et elle hurle alors que la balle vient percuter son rétroviseur droit.

Le coeur battant la chamade elle s'éloigne de son attaquant et bifurque entre les voitures pour semer ses poursuivants comme elle l'a facilement réussit la première fois. Dépassant les limitations de vitesse elle bifurque à la seconde sortie disponible ne cessant de surveiller ses arrières mais la jeune femme ne remarque rien d'anormal. Passant les bornes de péage elle poursuit sa route en direction de son ancienne adresse et prend soin d'éviter les grandes routes au risque de se faire repérer.

Depuis quand est-ce que sa vie n'a pas été un peu normale ? Des années ? Clarke n'arrive même pas à réellement s'en souvenir. Aujourd'hui elle n'a que 22 ans et pourtant elle est épuisée de ce qu'est devenue sa misérable vie. Sans aucune attache, ni famille. Elle a longtemps cherché à plonger son chagrin dans l'alcool et les anti-dépresseur mais malheureusement même ça, n'arrive pas à retirer la peine que la mort de son père a créé dans son coeur. Cela a déchiré sa famille, détruit le peu qui lui restait. Sa mère et sa soeur l'ont hait l'accusant d'être la cause de ce malheur, son père l'a abandonné et elle c'est retrouvé seule. Seule face à ce monde de brute, sans argent ni vivres. Clarke a finit par vivre de petits boulots et de pourboires, logeant dans des hôtels miteux alors que sa soeur jumelle vit sa vie dans le luxueux manoir familial.

Clarke surveille toujours avec attention la route et ses alentours et se remémore les derniers événements. Elle a parlé avec sa soeur ! Et elle n'a été ni hautaine, ni froide ! Peu être que finalement tout va s'arranger pour elle, tout va enfin redevenir comme avant, elles vont enfin reformer une famille. Si seulement il n'était pas dans le tableau. Cet homme qui lui pourrit la vie depuis plus de cinq ans, celui qu'elle fuit comme la peste, l'assassin de son père, le cauchemar de ses nuits, l'enfoiré qui a détruit sa vie et son coeur. Oh comme elle le hait, encore plus parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre lui.

-"Si seulement je pouvais m'échapper de tout ça ..." souffle-t-elle pensive.

Poussant un soupire de lassitude, Clarke tourne à la prochaine intersection et s'enfonce plus confortablement dans son siège. Que va-t-elle dire face à Eliza ? Qu'est devenue sa vie ? Ses amours ? Ses amis ? Et leur mère ? La déteste-t-elle toujours autant ? Tellement de questions qui restent sans réponse pour Clarke. Seulement peut-elle réellement se permettre de retourner là où tout à commencé ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux pour elle de fuir à des kilomètres de cette ville, de ce pays, de ce continent ... Elle devrait être en Australie ou à Pékin en ce moment, en train de se terrer dans un trou pour que jamais personne ne la retrouve pourtant elle est encore là à rejoindre sa ville natale.

Passant une vitesse Clarke regarde le ciel ensoleillé de ce bel après-midi. Elle ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques minutes maintenant pourtant elle n'est pas pressée d'arriver chez elle. De se retrouver face à sa famille et de ses vieux démons, de retrouver ce dégoût dans les yeux de sa mère et cette tristesse face à sa demeure. Le stress vient ensuite lui ronger le coeur et elle songe à faire demi-tour pendant qu'il en est temps. Puis elle se souvient de cette joie dans la voix de sa soeur jumelle et elle conclut qu'elle ne peut pas gâcher une telle chance d'enfin renouer contact avec un membre de sa famille. Elle n'avait que seize ans quand elle a vu sa soeur pour la dernière fois, elle n'était q'une gamine qui avait besoin de l'amour et du soutient de sa mère face à la mort de son père. Au combien elle a haï sa mère et sa soeur ...

Et c'est à cette pensée qu'elle traverse le portail et pénétré à l'intérieur de la propriété appartenant à sa famille. Elle se revoit alors enfant en train de courir pieds nus dans le jardin, en train de se balancer sur une balançoire qui a maintenant disparue et sautant sur le genoux de son père riant aux éclats. Ces souvenirs lui donnent les larmes aux yeux et elle sourit avant de couper le moteur devant le grand bâtiment. C'est exactement pareil que dans ses souvenirs, rien n'a changé, tout est intact ! Le coeur battant elle coupe le moteur et soupire avant d'ouvrir la portière. Clarke sent une légère brise lui frapper le visage et elle ferme les yeux profitant de ce moment de calme.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrent, Nestor le plus ancien des domestiques de la famille. Vêtu d'un costume il la regarde avec une surprise à peine cachée. Clarke se sent alors outrageusement ridicule face à lui, habillée de son vieux jeans délavé et de son fin pull de laine beige qui lui dégage l'épaule droite. Passant une main dans ses cheveux elle ose sortir de sa voiture et Nestor recule d'un pas pour lui laisser un certain espace.

-"Mademoiselle est blessée ?" demande Nestor en remarquant le sang séché sur son visage.

-"Oui, mais ce n'est rien juste une égratignure ..." répond Clarke du tac au tac avant de claquer la portière de sa voiture. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire elle porte son attention sur le domestique qui la détaille des pieds à la tête. Mais qu'a t-il donc à la fin ?

-"Mademoiselle voudrait-elle que je demande à Mademoiselle Cassandre de lui soignée cette vilaine blessure ?" demande Nestor toujours les mains dans le dos et le visage impassible. Clarke en avait oublié à quel point Nestor était un homme sérieux dans son travail.

-"Non ça ira Nestor je peux me débrouiller seule ..." sourit Clarke avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée du gigantesque manoir qui l'a vu grandir. Toujours incertaine elle risque un petit coup d'oeil derrière elle pour voir Nestor la fixer comme ci elle avait un troisième oeil sur le front.

Toute tremblante elle pousse la lourde porte de l'habitat et se trouve surprise une seconde fois en constatant que rien n'a finalement changé. L'immense escalier face à elle s'impose dans la pièce alors qu'un immense tableau d'une nuit étoilée trône fièrement au premier étage en haut des marches. L'imposant lustre de son arrière grand mère pend toujours au plafond et elle sourit en se remémorant cette fois où elle a faillit le faire tomber avec son père. Deux imposantes commodes longent les murs comme dans son souvenir et de nombreuses photos montrent une famille solidaire et aimante. Clarke prend le temps de regarder chacun des cadres souriant quelque fois mais elle déchante rapidement en comprenant que plus aucune photo ne la représente. Soudainement Clarke se sent comme étrangère à sa propre vie et elle s'éloigne de l'entrée pour prendre le couloir sur sa droite.

Celui ci mène au salon, là où une imposante cheminée vient coller un mur. Bien évidemment le feu est éteint et une nouvelle fois Clarke sourit en ressassant les vieux souvenirs du passé. Combien de fois elle et sa soeur se sont installées prêt du feu pour faire leurs devoirs ? Et à Noël lorsqu'elles déballaient les cadeaux ! Clarke plonge dans ses souvenirs tout en s'affalant sur le canapé confortable du salon.

C'est à cette instant que des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir et Clarke se relève et quitte sa bulle pour revenir brutalement à la réalité. Enfonçant une main dans la poche arrière de son jean elle se mordille nerveusement la lèvres en entendant les pas se rapprocher en sa direction. Une jolie jeune femme brune d'environ 19 ans débarque alors en furie dans le salon et sourit en apercevant Clarke. Ses longs cheveux bruns volent derrière elle alors que son top prune et son short en jean moulent son corps à la perfection. Avant que Clarke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit les bras de la jolie brune sont accrochés autour de son cou pour un câlin qui la surprend. Depuis combien de temps une personne l'a prise dans ses bras ?

-"Oh Eliza il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi !" bougonne alors la brune en attrapant la mains de Clarke pour la tirer dans le même couloir qui mène à l'entrée principale. Clarke réagit enfin.

-"Quoi ?! Non ! Je ... vous faites er..."

La brunette se tourne alors avec un regard noir avant de poser une mains sur la bouche de Clarke tout en pointant un doigts accusateur en sa direction.

-"Non non non ! Eliza tu ne discutes pas et tu me suis !" ordonne-t-elle avant de tirer une nouvelle fois Clarke qui cette fois ci ne dit rien.

Oh mon dieu mais dans quoi est-elle en train de s'embarquer ?


	2. Chapter 2

_La brunette se tourne alors avec un regard noir avant de poser une mains sur la bouche de Clarke tout en pointant un doigts accusateur en sa direction._

_-"Non non non ! Eliza tu ne discutes pas et tu me suis !" ordonne-t-elle avant de tirer une nouvelle fois Clarke qui cette fois ci ne dit rien._

_Oh mon dieu mais dans quoi est-elle en train de s'embarquer ?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La brunette la tire encore sur deux étages avant de poursuivre dans les couloirs et Clarke comprend enfin où elle compte l'emmener. La chambre de Eliza. Toujours sans prononcée le moindre mots Clarke suit "jolie brune" sur quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte à la volée et saute en vitesse sur le lit d'Eliza. Clarke reste un moment devant la porte.

Le petit lit en bois blanc a finalement été troqué contre une immense grand lit deux places qui a l'air de première qualité. Le même bureau beige est collée contre la petite fenêtre avec vue sur la piscine sauf que les horribles rideaux roses ont finalement été remplacées par des blancs. Clarke s'autorise une seconde à examiner les deux portes et se souviens qu'il s'agit de la penderie et de la salle de bains personnels de mademoiselle Eliza. Jamais Clarke n'a eut ça dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel minable.

Clarke finit par refermer la porte derrière elle et porte sa totale attention à "jolie brune". Celle ci semble absorbée dans ses pensées et ses yeux sont soudainement devenus humides, Clarke sent son coeur se serrer face à la tristesse de la jeune fille. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire elle se contente de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le matelas, grandement confortable au passage, et passe une mains dans les longs cheveux de "jolie brune".

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demande-t-elle de la voix la plus douce possible de peur de voir la petite chose fragile à ses côtés se briser en mille morceaux. Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas et "jolie brune" tourne son regard plein de larmes vers elle pour finalement enfouir son visage dans les cheveux d'or de Clarke dans la seconde étreinte de la journée.

-"Oh Eli' si tu savais" pleure-t-elle pour de bon alors que Clarke sent de l'eau salée venir glisser sur son cou. Non de dieu elle n'a jamais sut réconforter les gens, elle. C'est Eliza qui sait faire ça, pas Clarke.

Elle cherche alors face à elle quelque chose capable de la sortir de ce pétrin et elle remarque une photo de "jolie brune" accrochée au mur. Une connotation en dessous de l'image offre une soupire de soulagement à Clarke alors qu'elle frotte de sa mains droite le dos de la jeune fille. Hésitante malgré tout, elle tente de comprendre.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Octavia ?" demande Clarke avant de froncer les sourcils attendant l'approbation de "jolie brune" et ainsi être certaine de ne pas s'être plantée sur toute la ligne. Les pleures redoublent et des reniflements se font entendre.

-"J'ai ... j'ai ... j'ai quitté Lincoln ... et ... et il ... il l'a très mal ... prit" sanglote-t-elle avec difficulté.

A noter que la "jolie brune" donc Octavia avait pour petit copain un certain Lincoln qu'elle vient de plaquer.

-"Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins ?" demande alors Clarke avec appréhension. Pour elle il n'y a rien de pire que de voir un homme devenir violent. Elle resserre sa prise sur Octavia et enfouie elle aussi son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour profiter de cette enlacade.

-"Non !" défend-t-elle "bien sur que non ! Lincoln n'est pas comme ça !" souffle Octavia "mais ... il était si triste Eli' ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !" affirme-t-elle avant de se détacher de Clarke.

-"Il t'aime c'est normal qu'il soit triste ..." souffle inconsciemment Clarke cherchant le moyen de remonter le moral d'Octavia sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Ceci semble malgré tout fonctionner puisque celle ci arrête de pleurer et sourit difficilement.

-"Ouai ... dit tu m'as appelé Octavia ?" demande-t-elle alors que Clarke se fige d'effroi.

-"Pourquoi ?" demande la blonde d'une voix tremblante alors qu'Octavia hausse les épaules.

-"Oh rien c'est juste que d'habitude tu m'appelles pour mon surnom. Tu sais ce que tu dis toujours ... des trucs du genre _'on tu sais ma petite O' la vie est une chienne' _où une de ces grandes phrases poétiques dont tu as le secret." rigole Octavia alors que Clarke sourit toute crispée. Pourquoi diable a tel peur ? Ce n'est pas comme ci elle cachait quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas dire la vérité à Octavia ? C'est vrai ça ? C'est ridicule !

-"Octavia, écoutes je ..."

-"Oh mon dieu Eli tu est blessée" coupe alors la voix d'Octavia alors que celle ci ne fait déjà plus attention aux paroles de la blonde et préfère inspecter du bout des doigts la blessure sur son crâne.

-"Non c'est rien O' juste une petite blessure de rien du tout. Je vais aller me soigner ça d'ailleurs. Tu m'attends là ?" souffle Clarke tout en tirant sur les poignets d'Octavia pour l'éloigner puis de se lever du lit et se placer devant la brune.

-"T'es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ou qu'on appelle ta mère ?" demande la petite voix d'Octavia alors que Clarke se tend à la simple mention de sa mère. Elle est ici ? Clarke ne veut pas la voir ! Pas avant d'avoir parler avec Eliza !

-"Non t'inquiètes ça ira." souffle Clarke avec un sourire qui se veut sincère accroché aux lèvres. Octavia ne semble pas remarquer son malaise puisqu'elle hausse les épaules et sort son portable de sa poche pour regarder ses nouveaux messages. Dire qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine Octavia était en pleure, difficile à croire !

Clarke se dirige alors vers la porte menant aux couloirs se qui ne manque pas de faire tiqueter Octavia qui relève le regard pour observé Clarke.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demande-t-elle alors que Clarke la regarde ne comprenant pas sa question. Face à son étonnement Octavia se sent obligée de rajouter "pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans _ta_ salle de bains ?"

Clarke sent alors le besoin de se frapper la tête contre le mur face à son idiotie. Bien évidemment elle ne le fait pas au risque de passé pour une folle et comme une actrice extrêmement douée, elle sourit de bonne humeur et hausse les épaule avant de répondre avec une parfaite évidence.

-"J'ai besoin de soins qu'il n'y a plus dans la mienne alors je vais voir celle de ma mère" souffle-t-elle alors qu'Octavia hoche la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle a comprit l'idée.

Clarke sort de la tête en soupirant et descend les deux étages avec rapidité avant de s'enfermer en coup de vent dans la salle de bains du rez de chaussée. A peine à l'intérieur elle croise son regard dans le miroir et soupire avant de poser les deux paumes de ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Mais que fait-elle ? Elle vient de se faire passer pour sa soeur ! Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ? Comme pour tenter de se réveiller Clarke ouvre l'eau froide et se jette une giclée d'eau sur le visage. Quelques mèches blondes mouillées se collent à sa visage et de l'eau se mélange au sang pour former un liquide rouge qui glisse sous forme de gouttelettes contre le visage de Clarke. Alors qu'elle souffle pour retrouver son calme elle analyse la situation.

Aucun signe apparent de sa soeur alors qu'elle lui a annoncé sa venue prochaine. Aucun signe de sa mère qui semble avoir effacer la moindre trace de l'existence de Clarke. Une jolie brune qui paraît extrêmement proche de Eliza et qui ignore pourtant qu'elle a une soeur jumelle et un manoir désert. Nestor ne semble pas avoir comprit son identité mais l'habitude de Clarke a forcément attiré sont attention. Maintenant que l'état des lieux est fait Clarke attrape un gant et frotte délicatement sa blessure pour retirer le sang séché puis elle applique de l'alcool pour stérilisé la blessure non sans douleur puis Clarke opte pour simple pansement puisque la blessure ne semble pas nécessité de point de suture.

La jeune femme enlève ensuite son haut et prend constat des dégâts ne remarquant que quelques hématomes et coupures et finit par faire un rapide bandage à son poignet foulé. Une fois réparée Clarke soupire puis retourne à la porte pour la déverrouiller et ressort de la salle de bain pour rapidement tomber à la rencontre d'Octavia.

-"Enfin soignée ?" demande-t-elle d'une voix légère alors que Clarke lui sourit "Oh mais qu'est ce que tu t'es donc fait ? Tu as aussi quelque chose au poignet ! " s'étonne-t-elle alors que Clarke réfléchit rapidement.

'Alors vois-tu Octavia je me suis fais ça lorsque j'ai sauté d'une voiture en marche pour m'échapper d'un fou qui me traque' bien évidemment Clarke ne prend pas la peine de répondre par une telle stupide vérité et se contente de prendre l'excuse de la chute dans les escaliers.

-"Oh ma pauvre Eli' tu es tellement maladroite parfois" compatit Octavia avant de presser légèrement le bras de Clarke pour la soutenir. "Allez viens allons à la cuisine boire un bon jus de fruits" sourit-elle avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir.

Octavia ouvre une porte que Clarke se souvient être celle de la cuisine et elles tombent sur une cuisine plus moderne que dans les souvenirs de Clarke. Un plan de travail est planté en plein milieu de la pièce alors que des tabourets sont placés tout autour. Octavia semblant connaître les lieux mieux que Clarke avance directement vers le placard et en sort de verre qu'elle pose sur le plan de travail. La blonde s'assoit sur une des sièges et regarde Octavia lui servir un verre de jus d'ananas. Non de dieu qu'elle hait l'ananas ! Pourtant Clarke sourit et attrape son verre pendant qu'Octavia remplit le sien d'un jus de fraise/banane.

-"Tu as vu j'ai fais ton préféré !" sourit-elle avec une telle sincérité que Clarke sourit à son tour et avale une gorgée de son verre. Elle manque de recrachée mais finit par avaler et regarde Octavia boire tout son verre d'une seule traite.

Un bruit sonore de téléphone se fait entendre et Clarke pose directement une main sur un couteau posé là, surprise par le vibreur qui vient chasser ses pensées. Octavia attrape son téléphone avec agilité et soupire de lassitude avant de sourire et de regarder Clarke. Une nouvelle lueur enflamme son regard et Clarke pendant un bref instant à peur de connaître ce que Octavia semble vouloir lui raconter.

-"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne te demande pas ton avis parce que je sais que tu préfères toujours commencer par les mauvais nouvelles... alors la mauvaise nouvelle est que je repars demain et que ça c'est nulle !" souffle-t-elle totalement blasée "La bonne nouvelle c'est que Bellamy t'embrasse très fort" rit-elle alors que Clarke se contente de l'imiter sans comprendre.

C'est à cet instant que Nestor entre dans la cuisine et sauve Clarke de ce moment étrange et déstabilisant. Il tient dans sa main gantée une enveloppe beige avec son nom et celui de sa soeur écrit dessus. Le coeur battant Clarke accepter l'enveloppe avant de la poser sur la table refusant de l'ouvrir en présence d'une quelconque personne. Car au fond Clarke le sait ... elle connait bien trop ce monde pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas, elle n'est pas idiote ! Et pour l'instant le seul moyen de s'en tirer est de se faire passer pour sa soeur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke s'enfonce un peu plus dans le matelas de son lit et regarde à Octavia allongée à ses côtés. La jeune fille dégage une douce odeur de vanille sucré qui titillent les narines de Clarke. Elle regarde alors la fenêtre dont les rideaux ne sont pas tirés et regarde les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel, elle se souvient alors que petite, elle ne fermait jamais les rideaux de sa chambre avec Eliza et qu'elles regardaient innocemment le ciel jusqu'à s'endormir épuisées. Passant une mains sur son visage Clarke regarde le plafond. Où est donc passé Eliza ? Que lui est-il arrivée ? Clarke entend encore le son de sa voix qui résonne dans sa tête et elle n'ose pas croire que ce soit là le seul son qu'elle entendra de sa soeur. Elle veut l'entendre rire, chanter, pleurer ... Pourtant Clarke a comme un mauvais pressentiment, elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire et elle compte bien découvrir quoi.

-"Eli ? Tu dors ?" souffle alors doucement la voix d'Octavia qui ramène Clarke à la réalité.

-"Non." murmure-t-elle simplement tout en continuant à fixer le plafond.

-"Tu sais je me disais que peut être ..." commence Octavia avant de s'arrêter un si long moment que Clarke finit par croire qu'elle s'est endormi.

-"Peut être quoi ?" demande-t-elle en soufflant le plus bas possible. Octavia tourne alors sa tête vers elle mais Clarke continue de regarder le plafond.

-"Peut être que tu pourrais venir chez moi avec moi ... tu verrais un peu Bellamy et on pourrait profiter des boutique de la ville ... enfin profiter quoi ..." propose Octavia.

Clarke ne sait pas pourquoi mais cela la fait sourire. Elle est incapable de dire non à Octavia ... Et puis ... elle ne veut pas se retrouver seule avec sa mère. Alors elle tourne sa tête vers Octavia qui la regarde attendant une réponse.

-"Ouai ... pourquoi pas ... tu pars demain donc disons ... donnes moi la fin de la semaine et lundi je suis chez toi !"accepte Clarke alors que Octavia lui offre son plus beau sourire.

-"Trop cool" souffle-t-elle avant de se remettre sur le dos et regarder le plafond. "Je pense que je vais organiser une fête ... tu sais un petit truc à ma façon ..."

-"C'est une excellente idée" souffle Clarke avant de soupirer "maintenant il est deux heures du matin et j'aimerais bien dormir alors tais toi" souffle-t-elle avec un ton taquin dans la voix. Octavia rigole mais finit rapidement par s'endormir morte de fatigue.

Clarke regarde derrière elle et s'assure un bonne fois qu'Octavia dort avant de retirer sa couverture et de se lever discrètement pour venir contre la fenêtre. Elle attrape son enveloppe posée sur son bureau et l'ouvre le plus doucement possible avant de regarder en direction du lit et voir une Octavia totalement endormie. Clarke sort un papier de l'enveloppe qu'elle pose sur son bureau. Puis avec délicatesse elle ouvre le mot et découvre une écriture fine et raffinée. Elle lit en silence puis regarde le ciel un peu sonné. Sans réfléchir elle roule le papier en boule et le jette dans sa corbeille puis retourne s'allongée dans le lit. Elle entend alors chaque mot résonner dans sa tête et former une douce rengaine.

_'Eliza est morte, continue à te faire passer pour elle ou tu subiras le même sort'_


	3. Chapter 3

Sans réfléchir elle roule le papier en boule et le jette dans sa corbeille puis retourne s'allongée dans le lit. Elle entend alors chaque mot résonner dans sa tête et former une douce rengaine.

_'Eliza est morte, continues à te faire passer pour elle ou tu subiras le même sort'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Clarke se réveille le lendemain matin, son premier réflexe est de porter une main sur sa table de nuit à la recherche de son arme. Ne le trouvant pas elle décide d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux et se retrouve directement aveuglée par la lumière du jour, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pensé aux rideaux hier soir ? Papillonnant des yeux elle regarde autour d'elle et réalise qu'elle se trouve dans un immense lit blanc extrêmement confortable. Doucement ses souvenirs viennent se replacer en ordre dans son esprit et elle soupire avant de retomber mollement la tête sur son oreiller. Alors tout est vrai ? Ca n'avait pas été qu'un rêve absurde ? En parlant de rêve, Clarke réalise que c'est bien la première fois depuis une éternité qu'elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar. Peut être est-ce à cause de la présence d'Octavia à ses côtés. Justement en parlant d'elle, la jolie brune n'est plus dans la chambre. Clarke regarde alors le réveille et écarquille les yeux en découvrant qu'il est plus de onze heures du matin. S'étirant les membres elle repense à sa découverte d'hier soir.

Eliza est morte.

Sa soeur est morte ou du moins c'est ce qu'on essaie de lui faire croire dans le but de la maintenir ici. Au plus profond d'elle même Clarke doute de la survie de sa soeur, encore plus avec le message d'hier soir. Mais maintenant elle doit se concentrer sur ce qu'elle décide de faire. Ouvrant les yeux elle regarde l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. La première hypothèse qui s'offre à elle serait de fuir et repartir dans sa fuite constante de son traqueur et ainsi revivre cette petite vie minable qu'elle tente de changer. Malheureusement cela signerait également la fin définitive d'Eliza et Clarke est bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

La seconde solution serait de rester ici et en apprendre le maximum sur sa soeur et ainsi découvrir qui aurait bien put la tuer. Ou du moins l'enlevée en restant positive. Clarke éloigne la couette de ses jambes et pose ses pieds au sol avant de prendre un peu d'élan pour se lever. Seulement si elle reste là, elle doit être certaine de ne pas se faire démasquer par son entourage et donc connaitre la vie de sa soeur sur le bout des doigts. Hors la seule chose qu'elle sait de sa soeur est que son père est mort, que sa mère semble invisible, qu'elle aime le jus d'ananas et que sa meilleure ami Octavia vient de plaquer son petit-ami Lincoln. Et puis il y a ce fameux Bellamy. Elle doit en découvrir plus sur lui et vite !

S'avançant vers le bureau Clarke se met à feuilleter doucement les petites notes de sa soeur mais ne trouve pratiquement rien. Soupirant Clarke s'effondre sur la chaise de bureau et se décide à ouvrir le premier tiroir du meuble. Elle n'y découvre que des photos de personnes qu'elle ne connait pas et décide de les passer rapidement avant de tomber sur une photo qui lui glace le sang. C'est une photo d'elle, d'elle avec sa soeur. Passant rageusement une mains sur le bord de ses yeux pour effacer la moindre larmes, Clarke repose le tas de photo et ouvre le second tiroir. Cette fois ci elle y découvre un journal. Souriant de bonheur face une chance qui lui sourit enfin, Clarke porte le journal gris avant de détacher le bouton d'ouverture et de commencer à le feuilleter. Décidant qu'elle manque de temps, Clarke ouvre la dernière page écrite et tombe sur une photo de Eliza avec un garçon. Il est beau pense directement la jeune femme, grand, bruns, musclés, il tient fermement sa soeur par la taille et sourit à l'appareil alors qu'Eliza rit aux éclats. Clarke pourrait facilement croire que le couple est le plus heureux du monde, si elle n'avait pas lu la petite note sur l'autre page.

_Aujourd'hui Bellamy et moi nous nous sommes encore disputés. Je ne sais pas si je peux réellement lui en vouloir pour ça, mais ... cette fois ci j'ai eus peur. Peur de ce que pourrait me faire mon propre petit-copain, du mal qu'il pourrait m'infliger. Pour l'instant je vais continuer à croire que Bellamy m'aime, mais je pourrais avoir tord. J'ai l'ignoble impression qu'il cherche un moyen de me quitter, de se débarrasser de moi un bonne fois pour toute, comme ci j'allais bientôt : DISPARAITRE. Et face à cette conclusion une seule question s'impose à moi. Est-ce que cet homme, celui dont j'ai toujours rêvé, pourrait me tuer ? Et malgré mon amour, ma faible conscience et mon attachement à Bellamy, je me sens écœuré à la simple idée que j'ose répondre par l'affirmative. _

Clarke passe alors le bout de son doigts sur l'encre et réalise que son coeur s'est accéléré lors de sa lecture. C'est pourtant ridicule ! Mais maintenant Clarke n'est pas certaine de réellement vouloir aller avec Octavia chez elle. Mais ... si Bellamy vit chez Octavia c'est que ... Clarke regarde à nouveau la photo ou plutôt l'homme sur la photo et elle remarque la ressemblance entre lui et Octavia. Ils sont frère et soeur ! Clarke referme nerveusement la petit cahier et le repose dans son tiroir décidant de le lire un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle serait sur d'être seule.

Se tournant alors vers la chambre de sa soeur, elle regarde les photos au mur et tente d'assimiler chaque information. Elle retrouve la photo avec un Octavia écrit au dessous, puis regarde les autres. Elle y trouve Bellamy avec un énorme coeur, mais également Raven, Jasper, Monty et Finn. Il y a une autre photo représentant Octavia en plein baiser avec un garçon à la carrure impressionnante et en déduit qu'il s'agit de Lincoln. Elle trouve sur le mur une photo de ses parents, d'Eliza avec leur mère mais aucune photo de Clarke.

Trouvant ensuite l'ordinateur de sa soeur elle le met en marche et attend patiemment avant de tomber sur l'écran principal. Clarke remercie dieu de ne pas avoir besoin d'un code de déverrouillage et commence à naviguer dans l'ordinateur de sa soeur. Encore une fois, des photos des amis de sa soeur enflamment la plupart de l'ordinateur alors Clarke décide d'ouvrir la page internet. Regardant sur la page des favoris Clarke ne trouve qu'un seul lien et décide de cliquer dessus, Octavia entre à ce moment là.

-"Coucou la marmo... oh Eli' ça va pas toi ?" souffle-t-elle avant de frotter le dos de son amie.

Clarke écarquille des yeux et se retrouve choquée par une telle information. Elle regarde alors l'écran de l'ordinateur et réalise qu'il s'agit d'une fenêtre avec une musique qui se déroule. Lisant les paroles rapidement Clarke comprend que c'est une chanson de rupture.

-"Quand tu écoutes cette chanson c'est que ça va vraiment pas ..." explique-t-elle pour confirmer ses dires. Elle pose alors son menton sur l'épaule de Clarke et la blonde sent une vague de frisson la parcourir. Est-ce du dégoût ? Clarke se tire loin d'Octavia et décide de lui faire face.

-"Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu crois que Bellamy pourrait me faire du mal ?" demande alors Clarke d'une voix incertaine. Et elle la remarque. Elle remarque cette vague hésitation qui trône une demi-seconde dans le regard de la brune. Cela ne dure qu'un instant mais ça n'échappe pas au regard vif de Clarke.

-"Non bien sur que non, enfin Eli' jamais il ne te ferrait du mal ! Pas à toi ! Pourquoi demandes-tu une telle chose ?" Octavia expédie rapidement la question en décidant d'en poser une autre pour mener la conversation à son avantage.

-"Je ... on s'est encore disputés et ... et ..." ne sachant que dire Clarke décide de s'affaler sur le lit d'une manière théâtrale puis pose une main sur son front, se donnant à fond dans son personnage "je crois bien qu'il va me quitter" souffle-t-elle finalement.

-"Oh Eli' mais bien sur que non, tu sais ce ne sont que des petites disputes de rien du tout, souviens toi de tous les bons moments et tu sauras qu'il ne te quittera pas. C'est stupide il t'aime plus que tout ! Ca va faire quatre ans que vous êtes ensemble ne va pas me dire qu'il te quitterait ainsi du jour au lendemain."

Clarke fait de son mieux pour donner un air triste à son expression mais intérieurement tout en remit en question. Quatre ans ! Quatre putains d'années ! Ils avaient quoi ? 18 ans ? Clarke se relève alors du lit aussi rapidement qu'elle y est venu et regarde Octavia avec un faible sourire.

-"Tu sais quoi ? Tu as probablement raison ! Je crois que je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et que ça ira beaucoup mieux après" sourit-elle dan un faux élan de nostalgie. Octavia sourit à son tour, visiblement convaincue par le petit manège de Clarke.

-"T'as raison ! Moi je vais te préparer le meilleur petit dej de ta vie !" décide-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce à petites foulées en chantonnant dans les couloirs.

Une fois que sa voix s'est totalement dissipée Clarke se tourne à une vitesse folle vers son bureau et ouvre le tiroir avant d'en sortir le journal. Elle a besoin de savoir, et vite ! Le serrant contre sois, elle entre dans la salle de bains et ferme volontairement sa porte à double tour. Elle allait enfin savoir la vérité !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke se met alors en action et ouvre le robinet d'eau pour laisser croire qu'elle prend une simple douche. Puis elle attrape d'une mains habile le petit carnet et ouvre la page avec la photo de Bellamy. Puis elle tourne une à une les pages à la recherche de quelque chose de réellement intéressant. Malheureusement entre les listes de courses, des recettes de cuisine et des petits dessins, Clarke ne voit que des messages rapides tels que _"Aujourd'hui O' a embrasser L c'était écœurant" _et _"Rav doit réellement arrêter de pleurer sur son triste sort"_ ou encore _"Je suis certaine que J me cache quelque chose"._

Clarke feuillette un long moment les pages du carnet et tombe enfin sur quelque chose d'enfin intéressante pour ses recherches.

_Parfois j'ai réellement l'impression que tous mes amis me détestent avec une telle haine que c'est affligeant._

Clarke relit une seconde fois la phrase puis tourne la page pour lire la suite de ce petit texte sur les amis de sa soeur.

_D'une certaine manière je ne peux pas leur en vouloir au risque de revoir la scène du café s'imposer dans mon esprit. J'ai été infecte avec tous ce soirs là. Et si s'en m'en rendre compte j'étais toujours ainsi avec eux ? Et même si parfois j'étais pire ? Mais de là à me faire le coup d'hier soir ! J'ai réellement cru mourir ! J'ai sentis le fil à moitié m'étrangler et l'idée que se soit l'une de mes meilleure amie qui est osée m'infliger ça me dégoûte. Comment peuvent-elles me faire ça ? J'ai sentis la noirceur du regard de Rav dans mon dos et j'ai entendu les chuchotements et les gloussements cruels d'Octavia et Finn. Mes amis n'ont pas cherchés à me tuer hier soir, mais peut être le feraient-ils plus tard ... _

Clarke se fige face à ses lignes et relit les derniers mots _'peut être le feraient-ils plus tard ...'_. Tout le monde semblait vouloir la mort de Eliza et si ils s'étaient tous réunit pour tuer la _salle garce_ ? Octavia semble tellement gentille et attentionnée face à elle mais de ce que Eliza raconte la gentille Octavia n'est qu'un mensonge, une pure invention. Et cette histoire d'étranglement ne laisse rien présager de bon ... Mais le pire, le pire est que si Octavia a réellement tué Eliza avec les autres, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne dise rien face à Clarke. Alors que la blonde réfléchit à tout ça, quelqu'un toc à la porte.

-"Mademoiselle Blake vous demande miss Eliza" résonne la voix de Nestor alors que Clarke se détend un peu. Ce n'est que Nestor, un homme qui ne lui voudrait aucun mal, quelqu'un de son passé, quelqu'un en qui elle peut avoir confiance, non ? Alors que Clarke referme le combiné de douche, elle referme le carnet.

-"J'arrive !" hurle-t-elle avant d'attendre quelques minutes histoire que personne ne doute de sa douche.

Elle ressort quelques instants plus tard et se retrouve seule dans sa chambre. Avec une rapidité surprenante elle se dirige vers le bureau et repose le journal dans son tiroir se laissant aller dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle regarde par la fenêtre. A qui peut-elle faire confiance ? Qui croire maintenant qu'Eliza est morte. Sa mère totalement absente depuis son arrivée ? Sa meilleure amie qui selon les dires de sa soeur est fausse ou encore ce fameux Bellamy qui paraît également violent. Refusant de céder à la panique elle décide de regarder le jardin et poses ses paumes sur le bureau.

-"Mademoiselle est prête ?"

Clarke sursaute face à cette entrée surprise et regarde en direction de Nestor. Comment diable a-t-il fait ça ? Six ans qu'elle vit seule à fuir et jamais personne n'a réussit à réellement la surprendre. Le plus étrange selon Clarke, s'est le sourire mauvais qui trône sur ses lèvres. Il tend ses mains pour l'inciter à le suivre dans le couloirs et Clarke s'exécute sans rien osée répondre. Qu'aurait fait Eliza à sa place ? Relevant la tête fièrement elle passe devant le domestique sans lui accorder un seul regard et pendant une fraction de seconde elle a la net impression que Nestor cherche à la pousser dans une chute des escaliers. Pensant devenir parano Clarke redouble de vitesse et se dirige vers la cuisine avec une certaine assurance.

-"Oh Eli' te voilà enfin" sourit Octavia alors que déjà Clarke ne la voit plus de la même façon. "Regarde j'ai fait monsieur Pancakes" sourit-elle avant de tendre une assiette à Clarke qui regarde le petit bonhomme créé à l'aide de chantilly. Comment une jeune fille de 19 ans aurait put tuer sa soeur ?

-"Merci O' mais je te préviens que tu vas en manger avec moi" prévient-elle faisant comme Eliza le ferait. Après tout un pancake à la chantilly s'est beaucoup trop de calories pour une gosse de riche qui ne croit qu'en l'apparence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Miss Blake votre chauffeur est arrivé" annonce la voix de Nestor alors qu'Octavia soupire avant de poser son front dans la paume de ses mains.

-"Je veux pas partir ..." bougonne-t-elle avant de regarder Clarke "pourquoi tu ne viens pas directement avec moi ?" demande-t-elle alors que Clarke lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers Octavia et de l'attraper par les épaules.

-"De un parce que je n'ai pas de valise de prête" alors qu'Octavia commence à protester Clarke l'entraîne dans le couloirs "de deux parce que je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir me retrouver en face de Bellamy maintenant" elles arrivent enfin dans l'entrée où se trouve Nestor avec les valises d'Octavia "et de trois j'ai quelque chose à régler avec ma mère avant"

Octavia soupire mais cesse de protester en se retrouvant devant son amie. Elle la laisse finir puis prend Clarke dans ses bras. Celle ci sent alors le souffle chaud d'Octavia dans son cou et elle frissonne encore une fois. Il lui semble toujours impossible que Octavia ai put faire le moindre mal à sa soeur.

-"Mais t'as intérêt à rappliquer rapidement chez moi pour qu'on fasse la fête nuit et jour ?" souffle-t-elle entre les boucle blonde de Clarke.

-"Début de semaine prochaine s'est promit" rigole Clarke.

-"Bon j'y vais" souffle Octavia avant de suivre Nestor dans la cours, Clarke les suit discrètement et regarde Nestor poser les valises d'Octavia dans le coffre de la voiture. Puis Octavia la regarde une dernière fois et sourit en sa direction avant de lui faire un rapide signe de la main. Clarke y répond et Nestor referme la portière de la voiture alors que celle ci s'engouffre déjà sur le chemin du retour.

Bientôt Clarke n'aperçoit plus la voiture et retourne à l'intérieur du manoir aux côtés de Nestor. Celui ci disparaît rapidement comme à son habitude et Clarke regarde l'entrée avec un sourire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer son enquête.

**xxxxxxxx**

**D'abord merci aux deux petites review sur le chapitre 1 ça me touche énormément et me motive pour une suite de cette fanfiction. Je dois dire qu'écrire sur The100 n'est pas simple et j'ai réellement eus peur que personne ne me lise, encore maintenant j'hésite à poster une suite, alors s'il vous plait ! Si cette fanfiction vous intéresse vraiment et que vous voulez une suite faites le moi savoir car il est fort possible de me perdre en route ! Chaque petit review de même trois mots rapportent un extrait du prochain chapitre ! Voilà**

**Kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bientôt Clarke n'aperçoit plus la voiture et retourne à l'intérieur du manoir aux côtés de Nestor. Celui ci disparaît rapidement comme à son habitude et Clarke regarde l'entrée avec un sourire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer son enquête._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle entre sans aucune crainte dans la chambre de sa soeur et fonce directement en direction du bureau pour en tirer le petit journal. Prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, Clarke tire le verrou et s'installe sur l'immense lit blanc au milieu de la pièce. Ouvrant la première page avec rapidité, Clarke commence sa lecture à quatre ans plus tôt.

_Attention ! Attention ! Attention !_

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans la vie d'Eliza Griffin, selon le dictionnaire de ma bibliothèque, cher journal, convoiter quelque chose OU quelqu'un désignerait le fait de désirer et de vouloir s'en emparer. Et bien je t'annonce en ce jour et en cette heure que je convoite Bellamy Blake, le grand-frère d'O'. Il est grand, fort, beau, musclés, bruns et il y a un visage magnifique, si il y a un mec fait pour sortir avec moi c'est bien lui ! On serait tellement bien assortit lui et moi._

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peux s'empêcher de se demander ce qui a pu arriver à Eliza et Bellamy. A ce qui a provoquer ce fossé entre eux et cette violence décrite par Eliza une semaine avant l'arrivée de Clarke. La blonde se mordille la lèvres et place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de tourner quelques pages et lire la suite de texte.

_Les derniers gossip pour toi cher journal. J'ai vu, Monty et J revenir déchirés de la soirée d'O' avec un petit réveille difficile en prime ! O' se trouver un nouveau petit toutou pour être toujours derrière elle, un certain Lincoln, il faut avouer que c'est un beau morceau ! J'ai également passé l'après-midi à faire les boutiques avec F et Murph' avant que ce dernier de parte en vrille et se batte avec un vigile. Pas malin le gars ! Heureusement j'ai réussis à réchapper aux flots de policiers juste à temps pour voir Lexa'et Rav' en plein roulage de pelles. Oui ! Il faut croire que F n'est plus au goût de Rav' contrairement à Lex' ! Et enfin ... roulage de tambours ... Bellamy a accepté un rencart avec moi ! Si ! Je vais le faire craquer et vite ! _

Clarke reste un bon moment sur cette page. Raven, la petite amie de Finn, avait embrasser Lexa, une fille ! Totalement perdue Clarke relève la tête et regarde sur le mur la photo du couple Finn et Raven, ils avaient l'air heureux, et puis ... Finn était beau garçon. Rien n'attire plus son attention et Clarke décide d'oublier quelques passages prenant compte des nombreuses citations écrites en chaque bas de pages. Telles que '_I wanna, I wanna, I gotta be adored' _ou _encore 'Je suis ta Vénus, je suis ta flamme. Selon ton désir'_ mais également _"Trois personnes ne peuvent tenir un secret que si deux sont mortes". _Sur cette page Clarke lit rapidement que sa soeur, Octavia et Raven auraient fait un pacte du sang lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Puis, plus Clarke avance dans les pages, plus les citations se font plus sombres et mesquines notamment _'Au fond je ne sais pas si vouloir être aimé de ceux qui ne nous aiment pas est un signe d'arrogance ou de fragilité.' _ou_ 'Les rumeurs finissent par donner des idées à ceux qui en sont victimes ...". _

Clarke s'arrête net à cette page. _'Les rumeurs finissent par donner des idées à ceux qui en sont victimes ...". _Qu'est ce que sa soeur voulait dire ? Des rumeurs sur elle ou dont elle est à l'origine ? Clarke plus perdue que jamais relève le regard pour lire les quelques lignes écrites un peu plus haut.

_Elles m'ont fait du mal et je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Je vais les briser, les anéantir, les rendre plus bas que terre, je veux les voir souffrir, humiliée, bafouée jusqu'à la dernière. Qu'elles fassent bien attention, je les frapperais quand elles s'y attendront le moins. Elles vont payer._

Clarke frissonne d'effroi, sa soeur avait écrit avec une telle rage et une telle animosité, rien qu'à y voir la pression de l'encre sur le papier ! Soufflant de préoccupation Clarke tente de comprendre : il y avait tout d'abord ce 'elles' signes qu'Eliza parlait de personne de sexe féminins mais de qui ?

_'Une personne de pouvoir voit en chacun un futur adversaire'_

Clarke tourne la page mais ne trouve qu'une page blanche, puis la seconde mais toujours rien. Puis Clarke passe une nouvelle fois ses doigts pour soulever la page et ne voit q'une petite ligne écrite à la plume. D'une écriture plus douce et soignée. Une petite citation qui laisse une multitude de pensées à Clarke.

_'Le début d'une passion, c'est quand une seule personne cache toutes les autres ... '_

Ne comprenant pas réellement cette phrase Clarke referme d'un coup sec le carnet et laisse s'échapper une feuille volante hors du papier pour atterrir au sol. La blonde, d'abord surprise, dénoue ses jambes et les pose au sol pour venir chercher du bout des doigts le petit morceau de papier blanc. Debout en plein milieu de la pièce, elle semble totalement perdue dans la contemplation du papier plié. Alors qu'elle n'ose se décider sur quoi faire, un grand coup à la porte vient faire sursauter Clarke qui glisse directement le message dans sa poche.

Clarke file ouvrir la porte et se retrouve face au visage impassible de Nestor. Ne s'attendant pas à le voir aussi proche, Clarke sursaute et recule d'un pas alors que le domestique ne laisse rien paraître.

-"Madame votre mère est arrivée" dit-il de sa voix forte mais posée.

Clarke se fige d'effroi. _Sa _mère ... Elle ne voulait pas voir sa mère ! Pas maintenant ! Peut être qu'elle aurait du partir avec Octavia finalement ! Trop tard pour les regrets, Clarke décide de descendre à reculons les marches de l'escaliers puis se dirige vers le salon où elle entend déjà la voix de sa mère. Celle ci semble au téléphone dans une discussion des plus importantes. Alors qu'elle arrive à l'entrée de la pièce, Clarke se retrouve figée sur place, hésitante et tremblante, elle doute de pouvoir soutenir la présence de sa mère après six ans de silence. La jolie blonde se retrouve englobée du même stress qui est apparu à elle, la veille lorsqu'elle est arrivée au manoir. Incapable de savoir quoi réellement faire !

Clarke prend son courage à deux mains et finit par rentrer dans la pièce pour voir le dos de sa mère. Même cambrure, même cheveux bruns, même voix à la fois forte et distinguée et surtout ce même tique avec les mains sur les hanches. Clarke toussote doucement alors que sa mère se tourne enfin en sa direction pour lui lancer un regard noir, la jolie blonde en est surprise, alors c'est ainsi l'ambiance dans cette famille ? Sa mère lui tourne le dos et Clarke recule d'un pas avant de percuter de pleins fouets quelque chose.

-"Mille excuse mademoiselle" souffle Nestor alors que Clarke s'éloigne de son torse et retourne sans rien dire en direction du salon pour s'installer sur une des chaise de la table, attendant patiemment que sa mère est terminée sa petite discussion téléphonique. Soupirant, la blonde frappe ses ongles contre la surface et pose son menton dans le creux de sa main, plongée dans un ennui profond elle tente de se rappeler comment diable elle en est arrivée là. Tellement perdue dans ses pensées Clarke ne remarque pas que sa mère a finalement raccroché son téléphone et la regarde désormais avec perplexité.

-"Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que t'attendre là comme une poire ?" demande-t-elle lorsque ses yeux rencontrent enfin ceux de sa fille.

Clarke reste un bon moment assise sur sa chaise, lèvres entrouvertes sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot. Cette femme face à elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa mère. La mère de Clarke est douce, attentionnée et remplit d'amour pour sa fille Eliza, cette femme ne peut pas être leur mère. Celle ci ne semble pas avoir remarquer son malaise puisqu'elle continu de faire des va et vient dans la pièce avant d'enfiler un manteau.

-"Tu repars ?" demande finalement Clarke alors que sa mère s'apprête à franchir le seuil de la porte. Celle ci laisse ressortir ses long cheveux bruns et regarde sa fille.

-"Oui, retrouvons nous ce soir à vingts heures pour le dîner. Passe une bonne journée chérie" dit-elle avant de tourner les talons sans laisser le temps à Clarke de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Clarke la regarde partir sans rien faire. Cela n'avait pas été si difficile en fin de compte ! Soupirant et s'affalant sur sa chaise, Clarke se sent à nouveau capable de respirer normalement. Portant une main à son jean, elle en ressort le petit papier qu'elle a fourré dans sa poche un peu plus tôt et l'ouvre sans réfléchir, consciente d'user sa dernière carte pour comprendre la disparition de sa soeur.

_'20 Monfort Street' _

Une simple, foutue adresse. Juste assez pour Clarke qui se relève aussi sec de sa chaise et repart directement en direction de la porte d'entrée que sa mère vient d'emprunter un peu plus tôt. Voyant son reflet dans le miroir elle s'autorise quelques secondes pour visualiser son image. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean slim noir, elle est bien loin de son style habituel mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'immense garde robe de sa soeur. Enfilant une veste en cuir caramel, Clarke attrape les clés de sa voiture et le sac à ma main de sa soeur avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'exposer aux rayons lumineux du soleil d'été.

Enclenchant l'ouverture des portes elle balance rapidement le sac sur le siège passager et monte dans la voiture pour partir à vive allure sur le chemin de terre qui quitte la propriété. Alors que la voiture s'éloigne la porte du manoir s'ouvre et un corps d'homme se laisse apercevoir, un vieille femme à la peau fripée vient rapidement rejoindre Nestor et tout deux regardent le chemin de terre.

-"Que diable se passe-t-il avec mademoiselle Eliza ? Elle est étrange ? "

-"Je n'en sais rien miss Cassandre ... seul le temps nous le dira " soupire-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Clarke arrive enfin à l'adresse indiquée l'après midi ne fait que commencer et des passants déambulent dans les rues ensoleillées, inconscient de la dure réalité. Clarke frisonne alors qu'elle entre dans le petit ascenseur miteux du bâtiment, elle a peur, peur de le voir lui. Son traqueur, son bourreau, celui qu'elle a réussit à oublier pendant quelques heures. Finalement la jolie blonde tente de comprendre pourquoi sa soeur détient l'adresse d'un appartement glauque d'un secteur connu pour être dangereux et sordide. Elle, la petite poule blindée d'argent ! Enfermée dans cette petite cage d'ascenseur, la jeune femme se sent étouffée et dire que selon le gardien l'appartement qu'elle cherche constitue le dernier étage tout entier. Clarke regarde le petit nombre lumineux mais soupire face au sept étages qui doivent encore passer. Glissant une main dans sa poche de jeans, elle ressert la lanière de son sac avec une poigne ferme.

_Tout allait très bien se passer. _

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que la sonnerie indique à Clarke qu'elle est arrivée à l'endroit voulu. Les portes s'ouvrent et Clarke recule d'un pas, incertaine de réellement vouloir faire ça. La pièce face à elle est sombre, les volets sont fermés et aucun meuble n'est présent dans le petit appartement. S'autorisant un peu de courage, Clarke finit par avancer à l'intérieur alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment directement derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Son coeur manque un battement et elle se retourne pour regarder sa dernière issue de sortie s'en aller.

Puis Clarke se retourne en direction de l'appartement désert et à cet instant précis, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sut qu'elle allait mourir ce soir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le plus ahurissant est qu'elle s'en doutait, un appartement désert, froid et plongé dans l'obscurité ne peut pas être autre chose que dangereux. Elle mérite de mourir rien que pour être tombée dans un piège pareil. Pourtant elle est là, droite comme un "i", le coeur sortant de sa poitrine avec pour simple défense son sac à main remplit de broutille en tout genre. Alors que lui, l'homme face à elle, caché dans l'ombre, à dans sa main droite un calibre. Elle est furieuse contre elle d'avoir laissé son arme sous le siège de sa voiture au lieu de le prendre avec elle.

-"Salut Eliza, je suis content de te revoir" sourit l'homme de ses dents blanches.

Alors c'est après sa soeur qu'il en a ? Pas après elle ? C'est ironique de savoir qu'elle allait mourir à la place de sa soeur. L'homme sortit de l'ombre et elle eut l'effroyable impression de connaître cet homme depuis toujours bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu. Il était grand, le crâne rasé avec une barbe de quelques jours. Il était plutôt bien habillé avec un jean sombre moulant et une petite veste en cuir brune, rien qu'à son allure il représentait le stéréotype même du tueur des films américains. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que Clarke se demande comment sa soeur a-t-elle réussit à se mettre un homme tel que lui à dos. Qu'est ce qu'avait fait sa soeur ?

Prenant conscience qu'il n'est absolument pas le moment pour se poser des questions, Clarke compte jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, se concentrant un maximum et priant n'importe quel dieu de s'en sortir en vie. Puis une fois son petit compte à rebours finit, elle s'élance à toute vitesse sur la droite se plongeant dans l'obscurité alors qu'un sifflement de balle vient résonner derrière elle. Courant à vive allure dans l'immense appartement jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. L'homme derrière elle eut un rire atroce comme amusé par la situation.

-"D'habitude tu ne fuis pas Eliza " rigole-t-il avant de poursuivre "tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, je vais t'attraper et de tuer ".

Clarke abat son corps contre un colonne en pierre présente dans l'appartement et se colle contre elle pour se cacher de son agresseur qui passe devant elle sans la voir. Clarke n'ose plus repriser et se pince les lèvres pour tenter de faire le moins de bruit possible avant de coller ses avant bras contre son buste. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son agresseur mais ne le voit pas dans la pièce. Totalement perplexe elle sent alors un souffle chaud venir frapper sa nuque. Figée de peur elle se sent incapable de se retourner pour le regarder, finalement elle se décide à regarder la mort en face et alors qu'elle se tourne le visage de l'assassin apparaît à ses yeux.

-"Bouh "

Clarke hurle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Figée de peur elle se sent incapable de se retourner pour le regarder, finalement elle se décide à regarder la mort en face et alors qu'elle se tourne le visage de l'assassin apparaît à ses yeux._

_-"Bouh "_

_Clarke hurle._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke hurle avant de sentir le bout du pistolet contre sa tempe, au bord de l'évanouissement et dans un simple geste de survie, elle frappe l'objet de sa main droite alors que celui ci vient s'effondre au sol. Elle en profite pour tourner les talons et se remettre à courir pour décamper au plus vite. Malheureusement, à peine a-t-elle prit la bonne direction qu'une chose incroyablement puissante s'enroule autour de sa cheville et l'envoie valser a terre. Clarke s'écroule sur le sol froid alors que son pied se dérobe et la tire vers l'arrière, bientôt l'homme se retrouve sur elle, le visage froid et les mains enroulées autour du cou de la jolie blonde.

Se figeant d'effroi, Clarke se débat de toutes ses forces et frappe de ses jambes sur le sol alors que l'homme la maintient fermement au sol. Clarke plonge dans le regard impassible de son agresseur alors que sa prise autour du cou de la jeune femme se fait de plus en plus ferme. Arriver à remplir ses poumons d'air devient de plus en plus difficile pour Clarke qui regarde autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver un solution. Son regard s'éclaire alors que sa petite main frêle vient tâter du bout des doigts le calibre laissé au sol. Sans grande difficulté elle arrive à glisser doucement l'arme prêt de ses hanches et regarde l'homme devant elle alors qu'un léger bruit de tire vient briser le silence pesant de l'endroit.

Le coeur de Clarke bat une nouvelle fois de plein fouet dans sa poitrine et elle compte difficilement tout en reprenant son souffle.

Un.

Un silence pesant entoure la pièce seulement brisé par les gémissements de douleur.

Deux.

Clarke ferme les yeux et tente de garder une respiration lente et calme.

Trois.

Le corps de son agresseur vient s'effondrer sur elle alors que le sang commence à tâcher son haut. Les cris ont cessés, le silence est revenu, pourtant Clarke ne bouge toujours pas. Relâchant doucement son arme, elle finit par souffler un grand coup et repousse avec difficulté le corps de l'homme qu'elle vient d'abattre. La jolie blonde se relève en douceur, sentant le sol tanguer sous ses pieds, puis regarde autour d'elle. Le lieu est toujours vide et sombre, pourtant Clarke sait que quelque chose a changer. Elle vient de tuer un homme, elle est en cet instant même recouverte du sang de sa victime et le grondement du tonnerre à l'extérieur l'effraie tel un animal apeuré. Puis son regard se pose sur le cadavre, que doit-elle en faire ? Appeler la police s'est comme signer la fin de sa fausse identité et ça il en est hors de question pour le moment, encore plus maintenant qu'elle sait que sa soeur a trempé dans des affaires pas très claires. Elle doit en savoir plus.

Soupirant, Clarke attrape les jambes du tueur et le traîne, non sans grand mal, en direction de l'ascenseur. Un instant, elle pense l'amener dans sa voiture et l'enterrer quelque part, mais le bon nombre de passant à l'extérieur l'empêche de tenter cette idée. Clarke s'estime déjà chanceuse que l'arme porte un silencieux et qu'ainsi donc personne ne l'a entendu tirée. Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à cacher le corps de cet immense colosse et trouver des indices pour tenter de comprendre qui il est. Soupirant, la blonde relâche les jambes avant d'apercevoir la mallette posée à côté de l'ascenseur. Dans une idée folle, Clarke l'ouvre et regarde à l'intérieur, ça n'allait pas être simple !

Attrapant le haut du corps, elle le tire sur un bon mètre et s'arrête à côté de la boite. Laissant son regard divaguer entre les deux. Puis elle soulève les jambes de l'homme et les pose sur le rebord du coffre, essoufflée par l'effort Clarke prend quelques secondes et retire sa veste tâchée de sang avant de venir soulever le haut du corps qu'elle place dans la malle. Enfin elle repasse les jambes à l'intérieur. Le corps est un peu plié, mais Clarke n'a plus la force de le bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Elle ne lâche pas le corps des yeux, la peur de le voir se lever pour se jeter sur elle, remplissant ses yeux. Alors qu'elle se plonge dans ses pensées, la sonnerie de son téléphone, ou plutôt de celui de sa soeur, vient la faire sursauter.

Clarke se dépêche d'attraper son sac et fouille à l'intérieur avant d'y sortir le téléphone où s'inscrit en grosse lettre le mot 'maman' . Le moment semble véritablement mal choisit, mais Clarke décide de décrocher, levant déjà les yeux au ciel.

-"Allo ?! " sa voix est rauque et essoufflée par l'effort.

-"Eliza, j'ai dis 20 heures pour le dîner mais visiblement tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu es ? " demande-t-elle de sa voix remplit de reproche.

-"Je ... je heum ... " Clarke regarde autour d'elle avant de passer une main sur son front " Je suis en route, j'arrive tout de suite ... " soupire-t-elle en appelant déjà la cage d'ascenseur.

-"Oui bas tu ferais mieux d'arriver vite ! " rétorque sa mère avant de raccrocher.

Clarke soupire avant de relâcher son téléphone dans son sac. Quelle galère ! Elle vient de frôler la mort pourtant elle doit déjà rejouée l'indifférence avec sa propre mère. Elle lance un regard à l'appartement et aperçoit un grand bureau où trône de nombreux dossiers. Attendant l'ascenseur, Clarke s'approche et pioche rapidement les papiers avant d'ouvrir des tiroirs vides. Regardant de plus prêt, elle attrape un magnétophone et le met en marche. Directement elle reconnait les voix.

-"Allo ?!"

-"Eliza ? Eliza c'est toi ?"

-"Clarke ?" La concernée ressert sa prise sur le magnéto "Clarke oh mon dieu c'est bien toi ?"

-"Oui Eliza c'est bien moi"

-"Clarke comme je suis heur ... " Clarke arrête directement la cassette et repose le magnétophone. Sa discussion avec Eliza avait été enregistré, par qui et comment, elle ne le savait pas encore.

La jeune femme fouille doucement dans les quelques dossiers mais le temps lui manque alors que l'ascenseur annonce d'un simple bruit son arrivée, les portes s'ouvrent et Clarke recule déjà du bureau, décidée de revenir voir tout ça, seulement c'est à cet instant qu'elle remarque sa photo. La sienne, pas une de Eliza, mais de elle. Clarke passe son index sur son visage et ouvre le dossier alors qu'une vingtaine de clichées d'elle s'offrent à ses yeux. Des photos prisent dans la rue, devant l'hôtel où elle a logé pendant quelques mois, en présence d'amis qu'elle s'est faite. Quelqu'un l'espionnait ! Jurant de revenir au plus vite, Clarke s'éloigne définitivement du bureau et s'approche de la mallette pour regarder le corps toujours mort.

Puis elle tâte de ses doigts fins, les poches de son agresseur, avec une mine renfrognée, et tombe sur un portefeuille noir qu'elle plonge dans son sac avant d'entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur et quitter les lieux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sa voiture s'arrête à la suite d'un feu rouge et Clarke gémit en voyant 21 heures s'afficher sur le cadrant. Sa mère allait la tuer ! Voilà des années qu'elle n'a plus aucune personne pour lui gronder dessus à chacun de ses faux pas et maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans la peau d'Eliza, elle réalise ce qu'est vraiment l'autorité. Soupirant de lassitude, Clarke regarde à l'extérieur ou plutôt la pluie torrentielle qui engloutit sa voiture. La route est déserte, personne n'ose sortir dehors avec cette tempête. Relevant son regard sur son rétroviseur, Clarke y voit le reflet d'une jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds trempée et une marque déjà bien visible au niveau du cou. Merde ! Clarke se contorsionne pour aller attraper, sur la banquette arrière, un gros pull en laine bleu marine. Alors qu'elle le pose sur le côté passager, le feu passe au vert et elle reprend sa route.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle se gare au devant de la propriété la pluie n'a toujours pas cessé et la nuit commence à tomber. Clarke regarde un moment le manoir avant de couper le moteur et défaire sa ceinture. Malgré tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre, le combat, les découvertes, la pluie, le plus stressant pour Clarke reste le moment où elle devra affronter sa mère. Se battre avec un ennemi est une chose dont elle a l'habitude mais se retrouver face à sa mère en est une autre. Finalement Clarke se décide à sortir de la voiture, un petit sac en plastique dans la mains et un gros pull en laine sur elle. Courant vers son coffre, elle y dépose le sac plastique avec ses vêtements couverts de sang, et s'arrête devant la porte pour l'ouvrir et rentrer à l'intérieur.

L'entrée est sombre et seule la lumière au fond du couloir indique à Clarke que sa mère l'attend toujours dans la salle à manger. Soupirant, la blonde pose son sac à mains à même le sol et passe délicatement une main dans ses cheveux. Puis elle s'avance à petit pas en direction de la lumière.

Sa mère est seule, son assiette déjà vide alors qu'un deuxième couvert est posé face à elle. Elle ne fait même pas attention à Clarke et pianote sur son téléphone à une vitesse folle. Clarke attend gentiment que sa mère est terminée avant de commencer les excuses. Les minutes passent et finalement Abby relève le regard en direction de sa fille, elle sent alors la colère monter en elle.

-"Deux heures " souffle t-elle d'une voix dure. "Deux heures de retard et c'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ? " demande-t-elle en gardant une attitude neutre malgré le sons de sa voix qui exprime sa colère.

-"La tempête a commencé et je n'ai pas pus ... " tente Clarke, mais sa mère la coupe.

-"Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Tu n'en as pas et je l'ai bien compris. Tu étais avec Bellamy et sa soeur c'est ça ? " crache-t-elle avec une once de dégoût " Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'ils sont néfastes pour toi ? " s'impatiente-t-elle en regardant sa fille.

-"Ils n'ont rien a voir la dedans alors ne les y mêlent pas ... " souffle Clarke avec colère. Sa mère se lève alors de sa chaise, visiblement très remontée.

-"Bien sur que si ! Regarde toi ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de toi ! Si ton père te voyait, il aurait honte de toi ! " hurle-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Clarke.

Celle ci prend la dernière phrase de plein fouet et sent les larmes venir lui monter aux yeux. Clarke est touchée en plein coeur mais elle tente vainement de le cacher pour ne pas paraître faible devant sa mère. Mais bien que cette réplique la touche, elle a également le don de la mettre en rogne. Elle pince les lèvres et porte ses mains sur ses hanches en retenant ses larmes.

-"Je t'interdis de parler de papa. " dit-elle avec fermeté alors que sa mère la regarde avec surprise. "Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, tu n'as aucune - je dis bien aucune ! - preuve qui montre qu'il est d'accord avec toi ! Alors arrête de le mêler à ça ! Au risque que je commence à parler de Clarke !" à ce simple prénom, les yeux d'Abby s'ouvrent de stupeur et le rouge lui monte aux joues "Oui Clarke ! Tu sais la fille que tu as lâchement laissée tomber ! ".

Bam.

Clarke ne l'a pas vu venir. Totalement plongée dans sa colère, elle n'a pas remarquer la main de sa mère se serrer puis se desserrer avant d'atterrir de plein fouet sur sa joue. La jolie blonde regarde le sol, la joue endolorie et n'ose relever la tête, seulement lorsqu'elle le fait, elle remarque la fureur de sa mère. Effrayée, elle porte une main à sa blessure et sent un peu de sang sur sa lèvre inférieur. Sa mère lève alors une main vers elle.

-"Je t'interdis de me parler de cette personne ! " hurle-t-elle alors que la dispute à amener le personnel dans la pièce "Ma fille est morte le même jour que ton père, cette jeune femme où qu'elle soit dans le monde ne mérite même plus de vivre, tu m'entends ? Toi ! " crache-t-elle en pointant son doigts en direction de celle qu'elle pense être Eliza "Oui toi ! Comment tu peux me faire la morale alors que tu la hais encore plus que moi ? Elle a tuer ton père ! Alors ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton Eliza ! Plus jamais ! " termine-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

Clarke reste seule, face à un mur, le coeur en miette. La main posée sur sa joue glisse peu à peu jusqu'à retomber mollement le long de ses côtes. La douleur sur son visage n'est rien comparée à celle de son coeur. Les larmes coulent sous ses yeux, elle a l'impression de pleurer une rivière entière, pourtant elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Des milliers d'éléments se mêlent dans sa tête, elle revoit son père, sa soeur, elle se revoit elle, jeune enfant à courir dans le jardin avec sa mère qui lui tend les bras pour l'enlacer.

Elle ferme les yeux.

Le silence est pesant, la tension dans la pièce est étouffante. Clarke rouvre ses yeux humides et finit par bouger les bras, uniquement pour essuyer ses larmes. Les mots de sa mère raisonnent dans son esprit alors que des milliers de couteaux viennent se planter un peu plus profondément dans son coeur. Depuis quand n'a t-elle pas pleuré ? Des années ? Elle en avait même oublier la douleur. Le goût salé des larmes qui tombent dans le creux des lèvres et la sensation de vide qui se niche au fin fond de l'âme. Ca fait mal, tellement mal.

Recevoir toute cette haine, tout ce dégoût. Elle avait fuit le manoir quelques années plus tôt pour ne plus se retrouver face à ça, seulement maintenant tout lui revient en pleine face. Elle se revoit à 16 ans, pleurant la mort de son père, le regard haineux de sa soeur et l'indifférence de sa mère. Refusant de replonger dans ses souvenirs, Clarke se retourne et regarde la salle à manger avec un immense vide dans les yeux.

Décidant de se reprendre en mains, elle attrape une pomme et quelques noix posés sur la coupelle en centre de table et quitte la pièce pour courir en direction du hall d'entrée. Elle regarde l'horloge qui lui indique 23 heures puis attrape son sac à mains et y jette la nourriture. Puis Clarke attrape un long manteau beige et l'enfile tout en ouvrant la porte qui mène à l'extérieur.

-"Nestor ! " hurle-t-elle alors que le domestique arrive directement, vêtu de son impeccable uniforme et de ses gants blancs.

-"Oui mademoiselle ? " souffle-t-il de sa voix neutre et très professionnelle.

-"Dites à ma mère que je pars pour quelques jours et que j'ignore la date de mon retour ... " exige Clarke alors que Nestor accepte directement.

Suite à cette échange, elle passe du côté de la nuit sombre et jette un dernière regard à son ancienne maison avant de refermer la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

_Suite à cette échange, elle passe du côté de la nuit sombre et jette un dernière regard à son ancienne maison avant de refermer la porte._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clarke est finalement réveillée à six heures du matin par un klaxonnement qui provient de la voiture sur sa droite. Totalement perdue, il faut un certain temps pour qu'elle se souvienne des derniers événements, notamment ceux de la nuit dernière. Une fois hors de la propriété Griffin, elle a roulé une bonne partie de la nuit et s'est finalement endormie sur une air de repos. Soupirant de lassitude, elle se relève quelque peu, le corps endolori, elle passe une main sur son front pour décoller ses cheveux puis regarde autour d'elle. De nombreuses voitures ont déjà quitté l'endroit malgré les immenses nuages qui cachent le lever du soleil.

Ne sachant quoi réellement faire, Clarke pioche dans son sac et y sort la pomme prise hier soir avant de croquer dedans à pleine dents. Habituée à dormir dans une voiture, elle se reprend vite en mains et retourne dans son sac pour en sortir le portefeuille qu'elle a prise hier sur le cadavre. Elle y découvre une carte d'identité, certainement fausse, quelques billets ainsi qu'une photocopie d'un billet d'avion en direction de Paris. Celui ci date de seulement quelques jours. Totalement découragée, Clarke décide de sortir de sa voiture et jette directement le reste de sa pomme dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Puis, ne voyant pas grand monde, elle attrape son petit sac plastique ainsi qu'une bouteille en plastique et se dirige vers les toilettes publics. Jugeant que les risques de croiser quelqu'un soit moins grands chez les hommes, Clarke y entre sans aucune gêne et ne croise personne. Elle vide alors le contenu de son sac dans le lavabo et attrape un bout de papier tout en gardant un oeil sur son haut et sa veste couvertes de sang. Puis elle asperge les vêtements du contenu de sa bouteille et sort son briquet avant d'allumer le papier qu'elle jette sur ses vêtements. Directement le feu prend et il ne reste plus rien outre quelques morceaux carbonisés. Débarrassée de ce problème, Clarke ouvre le robinet d'eau et laisse un peu couler avant de quitter les lieux rapidement.

De retour dans sa voiture, elle sort de son sac le téléphone de sa soeur et fait un rapide tour dans la galerie où elle ne voit que de nombreuses photos d'Eliza et de ses amis mais également de Bellamy. Seulement lorsqu'elle voit ce genre de cliché, directement l'image du carnet d'Eliza s'impose dans son esprit et des phrases telles que " _Parfois j'ai réellement l'impression que tous mes amis me détestent " _ou "_Peur de ce que pourrait me faire mon propre petit-copain, du mal qu'il pourrait m'infliger "_ raisonnent dans son esprit. Et puis surtout ... cette menace, celle qu'Eliza a annoncé contre ses amis et qui fait que Clarke n'a aucune confiance en eux. "_Elles m'ont fait du mal et je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Je vais les briser, les anéantir, les rendre plus bas que terre, je veux les voir souffrir, humiliée, bafouée jusqu'à la dernière. Qu'elles fassent bien attention, je les frapperais quand elles s'y attendront le moins. Elles vont payer. "_

Pourquoi tant de haine pour celle qu'elle considerait comme ses amis ? Quel secret y a-t-il ? Quel est l'élément qui lui échappe ? Elle doit le savoir ! Pour sa soeur ! Pour ...

_"Comment tu peux me faire la morale alors que tu l'as hais encore plus que moi ? Elle a tuer ton père ! "_

Clarke ferme les yeux. La voix de sa mère raisonne comme un cri au plus profond de son coeur et cette phrase la hante depuis hier. Eliza la réellement détester et pourtant lors de son appel, sa soeur avait l'air ravi. Quelque chose ne va pas, même de ce point de vue là. Pourquoi Eliza avait été ravi ? Maintenant que Clarke y songe, elle se rend compte qu'elle a été aveuglé par son espoir et sa joie de voir que sa soeur ne lui en voulait plus. Pourtant ça ne colle pas. Pas quand on sait combien Eliza hait Clarke depuis la mort de leur père. L'adolescente de 16 ans avait alors refuser de lui pardonner. Certes la maturité a put contribuer à lui faire changer d'avis, mais Eliza n'est pas du genre à ceder aussi facilement. De plus leur échange avait été enregistré, mais par qui et pourquoi ? Plus le temps passe, plus cet échange avec sa soeur parait irréel. Ca n'allait pas ... et puis cette disparition juste après.

Soupirant, Clarke vient plaquer sa tête contre son siège et regarde l'heure. 7h30. Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus c'est de continuer à jouer cette comédie. La tête embrouillée par ses réflexions, Clarke compose le numéro d'Octavia et appelle la jolie brune. Elle répond au bout du troisième bip.

-"Allo ? " souffle-t-elle de sa voix toute endormie. Visiblement Clarke vient de la réveiller.

-"Salut O' je te dérange pas ? " murmure doucement Clarke de sa voix la plus innocente possible.

-"Je ... eum ... Eli' c'est toi ? " demande-t-elle en éloignant son téléphone, surement pour regarder le contact d'appel.

-"Je suis désolée O' , mais je ne savais pas qui appeler d'autre et ... comment dire ... là je suis grave dans la merde ... " annonce Clarke en tentant de trouver les mots qu'Eliza emploierait. Directement elle entend un bruit à l'autre bout du fil : Octavia vient de se relever précipitamment.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " s'exclame-t-elle visiblement bien réveillée.

-"Je ... je me suis prit la tête avec ma mère hier soir et ... et je me suis barrée. " raconte Clarke.

-"Quoi ? Mais tu as dormis où ? Et t'es où là ? " panique la brune. Clarke regarde sa vitre et soupire.

-"Jeum ... j'ai dormis dans ma voiture et là je suis sur une air d'autoroute à environ une demi-heure de chez moi. "

-"Vient tout de suite à la maison ! Et tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails, compris ? " demande Octavia.

-"Ok " souffle Clarke avant de raccrocher. Mais alors même qu'elle repose son téléphone elle réalise quelque chose d'essentiel : elle ignore totalement où se trouve la maison Blake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalement le Gps installé sur le téléphone d'Eliza indique à Clarke la bonne adresse et celle ci se met en route directement. Essayant de ne plus penser aux derniers événements, Clarke se concentre sur la route et en oublie quelque peut ses soucis, gardant malgré tout le reflex de regarder dans son rétroviseur à chaque minutes pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivit.

La boule au ventre, elle ralentit en apercevant le numéro de l'adresse indiqué et observe un long moment la grande court et l'immense manoir aux murs beiges et aux bordures orangées. Soupirant d'anxiété, il finit par couper le moteur et repose son regard sur l'heure qui clignote sur neuf heures. Le voyage a été long et les jambes de Clarke souffrent d'engourdissement, seulement la simple idée de sortir de cette voiture la paralyse complètement. Le soleil tape sur la vitre et la température augmente peu à peu jusqu'au moment où Clarke décide de rappeler Octavia.

-"Hey Eli' tu arrives bientôt ? " souffle gaiement la voix de la brunette. Clarke sourit avant de regarder en direction de la propriété.

-"En faite je suis devant, tu voudrais pas me rejoindre ? J'ai pas réellement envie de croiser Bellamy maintenant " murmure-t-elle d'une voix lourde de chagrin alors qu'elle évoque le petit-ami de sa soeur.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, la portière passagère de la voiture s'ouvre sur une Octavia au trait tiré par l'angoisse et vêtue d'un simple jean's gris et d'un top prune. Elle claque violemment la portière derrière elle une fois installée sur le siège et rive son regard de braise sur celle qu'elle pense être son amie.

Et alors que leurs regards se rencontrent, Clarke sent la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Une honte s'empare d'elle alors que, pour ce qui lui semble la première fois, elle ressent un fort dégoût pour tous ses mensonges et cette fausse mascarade. Octavia ne mérite pas ça, en cet instant il semble impossible à Clarke de la définir coupable de la disparition de sa soeur. Peu importe la relation qu'elles entretenaient ou la possibilité que la jeune femme puisse faire semblant, Clarke ne pourra jamais la désigner coupable.

Pourtant elle reste là, face à elle, à lui mentir et se faire passer pour une personne qu'elle n'est pas. Octavia ne mérite pas qu'on joue avec ses sentiments et son amitié. Seulement certes, les mensonges font mals, mais Clarke n'ose même pas imaginée la réaction d'Octavia face à la vérité bien plus douloureuse encore.

-"Eh qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? " soupire la brune coupant Clarke de ses pensées avant de venir la prendre tant bien que mal dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demande-t-elle avec douceur comme si Clarke allait se briser à n'importe quel moment. Se reprenant en main, celle ci invente rapidement une excuse à ce mal-être.

-"Oh tu sais, moi et ma mère ont s'est encore disputé à cause de ma relation avec Bellamy et ... et tu sais j'en peux vraiment plus de tour ça. Je ne veux plus me battre avec ma mère et ... et peut être que je devrais l'écouter pour une fois ... " suffoque faussement Clarke alors que directement Octavia s'éloigne de la blonde pour venir coller son dos contre la portière et regarder son amie avec fureur.

-"Quitter mon frère ? " demande-t-elle alors que directement Clarke voit le dégoût et la haine se peindre sur les traits de son amie. Et si finalement Octavia n'était pas si innocente ? Planant dans le doute, Clarke décide de mentir une nouvelle fois à la jeune femme.

-"Non, non bien sur que non ... Mais lui faire croire, ou bien venir vous voir moins souvent ... " murmure Clarke en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Et si sa mère avait raison sur ce point ? Et si Bellamy et Octavia étaient néfastes pour sa soeur ? Et si c'est ça qui l'avait tué ?

-"J'aime mieux ça ... "sourit Octavia en reprenant son air compatissant et amical. Un changement brutal qui rend Clarke totalement perplexe "Allons faire un tour dans le jardin d'accord ? " finit-elle par proposer alors qu'elle ouvre déjà la portière de son côté.

Clarke la suit sans poser de questions et entre dans la propriété avec une pointe d'angoisse présente en elle. N'était-ce pas une erreur ? Jugeant inutile de s'affoler, Clarke marche aux côtés d'Octavia dans les jardins alors que celle ci lui indique du bout des doigts ses fleurs préférées mais également en passant une main dans ses longues boucles brunes.

-"Oh regarde un papillon ! " finit par rire Octavia en pointant sa main en direction d'un insecte aux ailes bleu turquoise. Elle se met alors à lui courir après dans tout le jardin alors que la jolie blonde la suit assez discrètement.

Clarke sourit face aux enfantillages d'Octavia et regarde nerveusement au sol. Lorsqu'elle les relève ceux ci percutent de pleins fouets deux iris d'un brun intense fixés droit sur elle. La respiration coupée Clarke entrouvre les lèvres sans pouvoir néanmoins détacher ses yeux des siens. Ses grands yeux bruns où elle se plonge sans savoir ci elle saura remonter à la surface.

Elle sait directement de qui il s'agit. Il a cette étincelle dans le regard, ce désir qui brûle dans ses pupilles et cette façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieur avec envie. Bellamy. Ce prénom résonne dans sa tête alors que Clarke se retrouve fixée sur place incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Étrangement elle a l'effroyable impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un pur mensonge, une immense arnaque dont elle est soit la victime, soit la joueuse. La voix d'Octavia ne lui parvient que dans une simple murmure d'une langue inconnue et elle se contente de sourire discrètement. Un rayon de soleil vient illuminer la peau mate de Bellamy et Clarke avale péniblement sa salive en voyant la beauté caché de ses traits.

Totalement prise par surprise, la blonde ne sait que dire, que faire, comment réagir. L'habitude serait de courir dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans son cou mais Clarke ne sait même pas ci elle peut faire confiance à l'homme face à elle. Et si c'était lui l'assassin de sa soeur ? Soupirant elle repense à sa soeur, c'est le petit ami d'Eliza, pas le sien ! Reprenant constance avec la réalité, Clarke ferme les paupières et se laisse aller à la chaleur d'été. Seulement le visage de Bellamy s'impose directement dans son esprit embué.

-"Eliza !"

Sa voix est rocailleuse, assurée, totalement attirante. Pourtant le prénom murmuré vient frapper Clarke en plein coeur et la ramène rapidement à la réalité. Soupirant, elle ouvre les yeux et plaque un sourire faux sur ses lèvres avant de courir vers Bellamy et de lui sauter dans les bras alors qu'elle sent directement les mains chaudes du garçon sur la peau nue de son dos. Elles viennent caresser à la perfection chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée par le haut de Clarke et celle ci se concentre pour sentir l'odeur sucrée et fraîche du petit ami de sa soeur. Les mains remontent jusqu'à son cou dans une immense caresse avant de tirer les cheveux blonds de Clarke et écarter son visage du cou du jeune homme. Clarke s'attend à tout sauf aux lèvres de Bellamy qui viennent s'écraser sur les siennes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Clarke s'attend à tout sauf aux lèvres de Bellamy qui viennent s'écraser sur les siennes._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il vient alors explorer sa bouche avec ferveur, exigeant qu'elle se livre à lui, toute entière. Inconscient de la vérité et des secrets que cache sa fausse petite-amie. Celle ci lui rend son baiser avec une ardeur nouvelle mais malgré tout prudente, attendant le moment où il comprendrait la vérité. Seulement Bellamy ne songe même pas un seul instant à cette possibilité, et au bout de ce qui lui semble une éternité, Clarke finit par céder et accroche fermement ses bras sur les épaules du jeune pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il l'attire durement à lui et Clarke ressent alors son omniprésence. Il était partout. Derrière ses paupières, sur son corps, sur ses lèvres et même sur cette brûlure provoquée par le contact de ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle ne voit, ne sent plus rien qui n'est pas Bellamy. Peu à peu, Clarke sent son coeur s'enflammer et palpiter face au désir d'en vouloir plus. La seule question plausible qui lui vient en tête sonne dans le peu de neuronne qui lui reste : "Pourquoi ne désirait-elle pas mettre un terme à ce baiser ? "

Question un peu idiote puisque la réponse est simple, à quoi bon se mentir à sois-même alors que de tout évidence ce Bellamy Blake l'attire irrésistiblement. C'est sur cette étrange conclusion que le baiser prend fin et lorsque Clarke rouvre les yeux, le sourire de Bellamy vient la frapper de plein fouet.

-"Salut" souffle-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi forte.

-"Salut ... " murmure-t-elle totalement hypnotisée par son sourire.

-"Eum eum ... " la voix d'Octavia les ramène directement à la réalité et Clarke se retire subitement du jeune homme pour se poster aux côtés d'Octavia qui la regarde avec un oeil noir, qu'a-t-elle ? Pense directement Clarke.

Mais avant de n'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, Octavia détourne le regard et sourit à son frère. Comme ci de rien n'était. Clarke quand à elle, fronce les sourcils et finit par hausser les épaules rajoutant ce moment à sa longue liste des réactions étranges d'Octavia. Une fois cette bonne résolution prise, Clarke repose son attention sur la petite famille Blake qui semble plongée au beau milieu d'une longue discussion silencieuse.

-"Eum eum ... " finit par toussoter Clarke pour rappeler sa présence. Leur réaction est immédiate, et leurs deux regards se tournent vers la jolie blonde qui se sent alors très mal à l'aise. Son regard s'attarde plus longtemps sur celui de Bellamy et celui ci finit par lui sourire avant de passer un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, bébé ? " demande-t-il en venant déposer un rapide baiser sur ma joue. Octavia lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire amusé.

-"Eum ... j'aimerais bien commencer par prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas " souffle-t-elle au bout d'un moment alors que Bellamy finit par hocher de la tête et l'entraîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Passant la rapide analyse de l'entrée, de l'escalier et du couloir, Clarke arrive finalement devant une porte et Bellamy se détache d'elle pour venir l'ouvrir. Octavia toujours derrière eux, attend patiemment avant de finalement s'adresser à son aîné.

-"Bell' ? Tu peux venir avec moi ? J'ai à te parler " souffle-t-elle sans accorder un seul regard à son amie. Clarke semble surprise mais ne dit rien et se contente de venir s'enfermer dans l'immense salle de bain.

Verrouillant la porte, elle attend encore quelques secondes, adossée contre la porte et finit par entendre le bruit de leurs pas qui s'éloigne dans le couloir. Totalement épuisée, Clarke soupire avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, le dos toujours posé contre la porte. Les minutes passent ainsi, alors que finalement Clarke se relève pour ouvrir l'eau chaude de la douche. Alors qu'elle enlève ses vêtements, une vine couche de buée prend possession de la pièce et bientôt Clarke ne voit plus à moins d'un mètre.

Soupirant, elle rentre dans la douche et gémit douloureusement lorsque sa peau rentre en contact avec l'eau bouillante qui sort des jets. Malgré ça, elle décide de ne pas rajouter d'eau froide et s'habitue peu à peu à la chaleur du contact. Elle finit par se détendre sous les jets d'eau et tente d'oublier les problèmes qu'elle rencontre jusqu'à lors, pendant au moins le temps d'une douche, elle a le droit d'oublier tous ses problèmes, après la vie reprendra son cours et de nouveau elle allait vivre dans la crainte. Mais pour l'heure elle se contente de rester là, totalement vulnérable mais également paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Tentant une bonne fois pour toute d'oublier ses problèmes, elle attrape le premier gel douche qui lui tombe sous la main -c'est à dire celui de Bellamy- et commence à se l'appliquer généreusement sur la peau. Chantonnant dans un faible murmure, elle passe également une main dans ses cheveux pour venir les plaquer vers l'arrière. Puis, elle ferme tranquillement les yeux et sourit de manière insouciante. Alors que derrière elle, une ombre vêtue uniquement de noir passe en silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Mais puisque je te dis de te méfier Bell ' '' hurle Octavia pour la centième fois à son frère. Levant les bras au ciel en signe d'énervement, elle pousse un long soupire d'exaspération face à son frère.

-"Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu dis O ?" s'énerve à son tour Bellamy face à sa petite soeur.

-"Tu veux que je te le répète ? Elle m'a sortit mot pour mot : '_Je ne veux plus me battre avec ma mère et ... et peut être que je devrais l'écouter pour une fois ... ' _Ca mère la eut Bell ! " s'exclame la jeune femme " Elle l'a finalement convaincue de te quitter ! Je te dis que si Eliza est là c'est uniquement pour te dire que c'est fini ! T'as bien vu comment elle agit de façon étrange, non ? Vous étiez fâchés comme jamais et là elle arrive et elle te saute dans les bras ? " soupire-t-elle " Désolée, mais moi j'y crois pas." dit-elle avec fermeté.

-" Arrête O', je sais qu'il y a un gros problème entre vous depuis quelques mois et je ne sais absolument pas quoi, mais je suis certain que si elle est là, ce n'est pas pour me quitter ! " Bellamy hausse le ton et Octavia recule de deux pas en le regardant.

-"Je ... je ne vois pas de quoi ... de quoi tu parles Bell' " souffle-t-elle difficilement alors que Bellamy plisse les yeux.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Octavia ? " demande-t-il alors que celle ci frissonne. Lorsque Bellamy l'appelle pour son prénom entier c'est qu'il est vraiment fâché.

-"Rien. rien. " soupire-t-elle de sa vive voix " je dis juste que tu ne viendras pas pleurer quand elle viendra t'annoncer la nouvelle " finit-t-elle par lâcher en repartant hors de la pièce.

Bellamy soupire avant de relâcher chaque parcelle de ses muscles, la porte est grande ouverte sur le couloir dans lequel Octavia vient de s'engager. De celui ci, on voit Bellamy de dos, fixe en plein milieu de la pièce tel une statue. De la où elle se trouve, l'ombre vêtue de noir fixe la scène avec intérêt avant de finalement quitter discrètement la maison à l'aide d'un passage souterrain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Clarke ressort de la douche, elle est complètement détendue et très relaxée, seulement très rapidement la réalité vient la frapper de plein fouet. En effet la porte de la salle de bain est fermée, hors Clarke avait prit grand soin de la verrouiller, de plus un petit message est écrit sur le miroir et reste visible grâce la tonne de buée. _' Je te vois ' _Clarke frissonne avant de serrer plus fermement sa serviette autour d'elle. Comment la personne est-elle arrivée à rentrer ici ? Pour Clarke la réponse était très simple : l'assassin de sa soeur est présente parmi les habitant du manoir Blake.

La jolie blonde sent une sueur froide l'envahir alors que des perles de sueur viennent se former sur son front. Elle réfléchit alors à toute vitesse. Bellamy ? N'est-il pas avec sa soeur ? Un domestique ? Pourquoi vouloir faire ça ? Les parents Blake ? Même pas sur qu'ils soient ici ! Un autre invité ? Peu être ... Malheureusement, la principale suspect aux yeux de Clarke reste bien évidemment Octavia, présente dans les environs à chaque message. Celui lui avouant la mort de sa soeur, et celui ci ...

Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses pensées, Clarke s'avance vers le tas qu'elle a fait de ses vêtements et vient rapidement les enfiler sans perdre de temps. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, Clarke sent quelque chose dans sa poche avant droite, délicatement, elle y sort un petit papier accompagné d'une clé numérique. '_J'espère que ceci pourra t'aider à mieux comprendre' _


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost in the Woods**

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxx

La fraîcheur de la nuit laisse échapper à Clarke un léger frisson alors que la lune vient éclairer ses pas. Derrière elle, elle entend le bruit des pas d'Octavia qui la suit difficilement, pourtant Clarke ne ralentit pas, la jolie blonde tente de mettre le maximum de distance entre elles et le manoir Blake. Elle veut être seule, seule avec Octavia.

Une fois certaine de la distance effectuée, la soeur d'Eliza ralentit et finit par s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une clairière, restant toujours dos à son accompagnatrice. Celle ci s'arrête d'ailleurs brusquement et soupire de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle n'aura plus à avancer dans cet extérieur sombre. Puis une fois la joie de cet arrêt passé, elle réalise que son amie n'ouvre pas la bouche pour s'expliquer.

-"Bas alors ?!" soupire-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel "Tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici au beau milieu de la nuit pour soit disant me parler ... " elle reprend son souffle en fixant toujours le dos de la bonde " ... mais maintenant qu'on est là tu ne me dis rien ? "

Clarke soupire bruyamment mais ne dit rien. Secrètement, elle aurait aimé qu'une fois au pied du mur, Octavia avoue ses tords mais visiblement la plus jeune des Blake ne semble pas disposée à se confesser.

-"Tu sais quoi ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai suivis " s'énerve la jeune femme face au mutisme de Clarke " Moi, je rentre ! " lâche-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Seulement, Octavia n'a même pas le temps de faire plus de cent mètres que la voix de Clarke la freine aussitôt. La jolie blonde a finalement décidé de se retourner une fois la menace d'Octavia lancé.

-" Je sais tout "

Octavia se tend, c'est à son tour de ne pas vouloir faire face à Clarke. Fixant un point perdu au loin, elle sent son coeur s'accélérer mais ne laisse rien paraître. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide et tout ses muscles se contracte en attente de la suite des événements.

Qu'allait-il arriver ?

xxxxxxxxx 48 heures plus tôt xxxxxxxxxxxx

-" Elizaaaaaaaa ! " hurle la voix d'Octavia alors que Clarke sursaute de surprise en relâchant par la même occasion la clé qu'elle tenait en mains.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées elle rive doucement son regard vers la porte alors que directement le lien se fait dans sa tête : La porte n'est pas verrouiller, donc Octavia peut entrer à tout moment. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passe, elle se dirige rapidement vers le miroir alors que les pas de la brune se font de plus en plus proches. Effaçant le petit mot qui lui était destinée, elle revient ensuite sur ses pas pour ramasser la clé qu'elle vient glisser dans son soutient-gorge.

Puis, le plus naturellement possible, elle ouvre la porte et tombe directement sur une Octavia prête à l'ouvrir. Légèrement surprise la jeune femme reste un moment stoique puis finit par sourire à son amie et recule de deux pas pour la laisser passer. Bellamy arrive seulement quelques secondes après.

-"Ce soir j'organise une faite pour ta venue surprise ! " éclate-t-elle de joie alors que Clarke sourit difficilement. Que ferait Eliza à sa place ? Elle hurlerait de joie ! Alors sans perdre de temps, Clarke vient prendre Octavia dans ses bras et sautille doucement alors qu'intérieurement c'est la chute libre.

Au bout d'un moment Clarke se détache et le téléphone de la brune se met en marche la faisant s'éloigner de quelques pas pour répondre à l'appel. Clarke la regarde pendant un moment sortir du couloir, puis sent alors un souffle chaud dans son cou. Oh merde ! Essayant de paraître naturel, elle se tourne avec un joli sourire et se retrouve à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de Bellamy. Pourquoi est-il si proche ?

-"Enfin seul ! "s'amuse-t-il avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Clarke fige son sourire sur ses lèvres et regarde attentivement chaque recoin de son visage. Il est beau, c'est un fait. Alors qu'elle se plonge dans sa contemplation, elle sent les mains de Bellamy descendre de plus en plus bas, arrivant finalement sous ses fesses. Étrangement elle ne le repousse pas, elle reste calme attendant patiemment la suite des événements, totalement sous l'emprise du charme Blake.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, il lui pince fermement les fesses et la colle durement contre son bassin. Clarke en a la respiration coupée. Elle gémit doucement alors qu'elle plonge son regard dans celui de 'son' homme.

-"Tu m'as manqué" sourit-il en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Clarke frémit mais tente vainement de se contenir, après tout ceci n'est pas réellement possible. Si Bellamy savait qui elle était vraiment, jamais il ne voudrais l'approcher comme il le fait, il s'éloignerait et serait ecoeuré d'avoir embrasser une tueuse. Clarke soupire face au regard tendre du jeune garçon et finit par venir se nicher dans son cou pour l'empêcher de la regarder. Comme ci le regard de Bellamy pouvait lire en elle et découvrir l'horrible vérité qu'elle tente de lui cacher. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parait interminable, Bellamy prend la parole.

-" Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois ... " souffle-t-il dans un murmure tout en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Clarke comme s'il craignait qu'elle le repousse à cette simple excuse. Celle ci se tend directement et enfin le dernier passage du journal d'Eliza lui revient en tête : elle et Bellamy s'était disputer, et Eliza craignait la fureur de son petit-ami. Malheureusement pour elle, Clarke ignorait totalement le pourquoi de cette dispute.

-" Je sais Bell' , je sais ... " soupire finalement Clarke avant de venir - dans une pulsion bien étrange - poser ses lèvres sur la chaude peau de Bellamy. Seulement celui ci semble déçu, faible et remplit d'une toute nouvelle rage. Il repousse Clarke sans ménagement.

-"Alors c'est vrai ?! " hurle-t-il comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque en pleine face. "Ce que O' m'a dit ? C'est la vérité El' ? " il vient frapper le mur violemment de son poing alors que Clarke sursaute.

-"De, de, de ... de quoi tu parles ? " murmure-t-elle avec douceur, totalement chamboulée de ce changement rapide d'habitude. Inconsciemment cette réaction lui rappelle celle d'Octavia un peu plus tôt.

-"Tu veux me quitter c'est ça ? " lance-t-il avec dégoût. Clarke ouvre grand les yeux avant de chercher autour d'elle un moyen de s'en sortir. Finalement elle décide de tout faire pour le calmer et éviter ses foudres.

-"Bien sur que non Bell' , je t'aime pourquoi je voudrais te quitter ? " Bellamy se calme quelque peu mais garde malgré tout un visage froid et dur, Clarke ne s'arrête donc pas à cette simple phrase " Peu être que tu as merdé la dernière fois ... " la jeune femme sait pertinemment qu'elle s'engage dans une direction qui lui est totalement inconnu, mais elle doit tout faire pour calmer la fureur de son petit ami " ... mais on peut s'en sortir Bellamy, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour tenter de repartir sur de nouvelles bases avec toi, pour te laisser une chance de me prouver que tu m'aimes et qu'on en vaut la peine, alors s'il ne plait ne gâche pas tout ! "

Clarke ignore totalement d'où ce petit discours lui est sorti, mais une fois prononcé, elle se sent fière d'elle. Bellamy est totalement calmé, la fureur a quitter son visage, remplacé par de la culpabilité. Il s'avance vers Clarke, qui ne recule pas malgré sa peur, et vient entourer sa taille de ses bras musclés. Il niche son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et soupire en respirant son odeur, Clarke se détend peu à peu.

-"Je suis désolé, bébé. Mais la simple idée de te perdre me rend fou ... " susurre-t-il avec une douceur qui contraste avec sa violence d'il y a quelques secondes. "Je t'aime "

La respiration de Clarke se bloque. Depuis combien de temps ces trois petits mots ne lui ont-ils pas étés adressés ? Des années ... Depuis la mort de son père, en fait. La simple évocation de cet événement remplit le coeur de Clarke d'une douloureuse tristesse, qu'elle s'efforce de cacher pour ne pas alarmer les doutes du beau brun toujours collé à elle.

Celui ci vient de relever la tête en sa direction alors que Clarke lui sourit timidement. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de réaliser la situation, Clarke sent pour la seconde fois les lèvres de Bellamy se poser sur les siennes. Seulement cette fois ci le contact est plus doux, plus romantique mais également remplit d'amour, un sentiment que Clarke ne connait pas. Elle répond au baiser avec malgré tout un peu moins de vivacité et de romantisme. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Personne.

xxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée vient tout juste de commencer dans une bonne ambiance, Octavia avait été digne de sa grande réputation et avait réussit à réunir tout ce monde en seulement quelques heures, Clarke en reste réellement très impressionner. Malgré ça, elle passe rapidement à autre chose en retrouvant les amis de sa soeur : Finn était là, mais également Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Lexa et Monty. Lincoln n'était pas là, les choses entre lui et Octavia ne s'étaient pas arrangés malgré les tentatives du jeune homme.

Clarke n'est réellement pas à son aise dans ce milieu et décide rapidement de s'éloigner du groupe en prétextant une envie pressante. Vêtue d'une robe noire dos nu qu'Octavia lui avait gentiment prêté, elle s'enfonce dans la foule dans la direction opposé au groupe.

La musique bat son plein alors que Clarke s'installe dans un coin hors de vue de ses amis et de Bellamy, enfin seule avec son gobelet elle regarde la foule dansée en rythme avec énergie et se demande comment Eliza peut bien apprécier ce genre de truc. Cet endroit respire le sexe, la drogue et l'alcool mais également l'hypocrisie et la méchanceté, bien évidemment Clarke n'a jamais vécue dans le monde merveilleux mais jamais elle n'avait de sa vie, vu autant d'hypocrites. Tous était là, en train de rire et danser alors que chacun se détestaient.

C'est alors qu'un grand brun aux yeux verts vient s'installer à ses côtés. Encore un plan drague tout foireux ! Pense Clarke s'apprêtant déjà à se lever pour s'éloigner de cet idiot. Mais directement l'idiot en question la frêne avec une simple phrase.

-"C'est vraiment pourri comme soirée, non ?" hurle-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré la musique forte.

Clarke fronce durement les sourcils et se rassoit avant de regarder en sa direction. Il la regarde avec un grand sourire pourtant ce n'est en rien un sourire de charmeur. Faisant la moue Clarke hoche la tête et regarde rapidement la foule.

-"C'est vrai .." approuve-t-elle avant de se ressaisir : Eliza adore ces stupides fêtes ! "Enfin je veux dire ... pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

-"Je sais pas ! " lance-t-il avant de regarder à son tour le monde, hésitant et cherchant ses mots "ce que je veux dire c'est que je trouve idiot de voir tous ces gens se haïr et pourtant s'amuser ainsi comme des faux-culs".

Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de rire face aux moues que fait son interlocuteur. Directement il se tourne en sa direction et la regarde avec un petit sourire en coin, on aurait dit un gamin de quinze ans.

-"C'est vrai ..." approuve-t-elle en reprenant un peu de constance "mais qui suis-je pour dire ça !" hurle-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit autour d'eux. Comme à son habitude le garçon hausse les épaules.

-"C'est vrai .." souffle-t-il exactement de la même façon que Clarke, puis il regarde la piste de danse improvisée et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Regardant Clarke il soupire " ... pourtant je ne pense pas me tromper à leur sujet. Toi .." commence-t-il avant de regarder Clarke de la tête aux pieds "étrangement tu as l'air différente d'eux".

-"Tu ne me connais même pas !" réplique Clarke avec un sourire amusée sur les lèvres. "Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que je suis différente ?" demande-t-elle avec un air de défi dans la voix.

-"J'en sais rien !"rigole-t-il "une intuition ! C'est rare que mon intuition me trompe " poursuit-il alors que Clarke rit à son tour.

-"Peut être que cette fois ci tu as tord !"

-"Question de point de vue mais ... tu me plais bien" souffle-t-il alors que Clarke porte son verre à ses lèvres refusant de lâcher la connexion qui s'est crée entre son regard et le sien.

Alors qu'elle semble hésiter, Clarke finit par attraper un marqueur sur le coin de la table tout en posant son verre puis attrape la main fraîche du jeune homme. Celui ci la regarde faire amusé, ne disant rien se contentant de la regarder, la dévorant des yeux. Elle ouvre le bouchon de son stylo improviser et note rapidement son numéro de téléphone sur la main du garçon. Une fois finit elle rebouche le stylo et relâche le contact avec lui.

-"Je peux avoir un prénom ? "demande-t-elle "donnant-donnant" explique-t-elle en montrant son numéro.

-"Caleb !" souffle-t-il dans un sourire franc et taquin.

-"Ok Caleb, appelle moi un de ces quatre !" hurle-t-elle avant de s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres.

Posant ses yeux au sol, elle sent malgré tout le regard du Caleb lui brûler le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule. Dès lors elle relève le regard pour rencontrer celui furieux de Bellamy.


End file.
